


To The Edge

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, bottom!Michael, delinquent!Luke, delinquent!Michael, president!Calum, top!Calum, vicepresident!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The student council and the delinquents don't get along, especially the president and the delinquent leader.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ocean Valley Academy is a school that had a reputation for its excellent academic marks and well-behaved students. It is the top school all around and every parent wants his or her son or daughter to attend it.

The only bad thing about the school that no one outside of it knows of is the feud that's held between two groups. These groups are polar opposites, where one is the goody two-shoes and makes sure the school is in order and the other loves to reek chaos.

It started many years ago when two boys that were starting ninth grade bumped into each other on their first day. When they looked at each other, they were disgusted with how the other wore the school uniform.

"Did you seriously tuck your shirt into your pants?" scoffed the boy with dirty blond hair. "What's wrong with you?"

"It makes me look presentable," snapped the brunet boy. He held up a small booklet out to the boy who mocked his outfit. "Read this and you'll know. But judging by how you're dressed, I assume you can't read for dear life."

"Are you calling me stupid?" The blond narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm not calling you a smartie pants."

"Do you want to fight me?"

"Bring it!"

Before the two could even land a hit on one another, they were yanked apart by two people, the boys shouting rude things as they were being pulled away.

The brunet was pushed against a wall by the person who had just dragged him away from his opponent. He glared up at the person, seeing that it was his older sister.

"Why'd you stop me?!" he yelled. "I was ready to beat that guy up!"

"Don't waste your time with someone like him," she said.

The boy pushed his sister's hands off of him. "Whatever. I didn't want to talk to him anyway. He started it."

"Look, did you see how he was dressed? His shirt was loose, his tie was crooked, and his hair was disheveled. He's obviously a delinquent."

He huffed. "Then straighten those delinquents out. You're the school president, right? Do something about it!"

The girl sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Then sign me up for the student council. I'll put those delinquents back in line where they belong."

On the other side of the school, the blond boy was being pulled away by his older cousin and thrown into an empty classroom.

"Let me go!" the blond shouted.

"Dude, snap out of it!" yelled the boy's cousin. "You don't need to get involved with stuck up brats."

"So? The least you could let me do was punch him. He called me stupid!"

"You kind of are. But that's beside the point. The thing is, that other person that just took the other guy away was the student body president. Us delinquents do not want to get involved with those kinds of people."

"Why?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Because they're the ones that just love to follow the rules and they're always trying to get into our business. Don't bother with them."

The younger boy thought for a moment before a devious smirk played on his lips.

"Then why not have some fun?" he suggested as he earned a surprised look from his cousin. "Let's mess with the student council and show them who really rules the school."


	2. Chapter 1

The hallways throughout the school were filled with chattering and many students. It was a friendly environment at Ocean Valley Academy and every student there knew each other.

However, it didn't mean that every student was on good terms, especially two certain groups.

The talking that happened in the halls stopped when students' heads snapped in two different directions, watching as those two groups were nearing each other.

At one end of the hallway, there were the students that pretty much rebelled against the rules and did things their own way. Their uniform was always loose on them and they knew how to make a professional looking uniform look anything but professional. They didn't care what others said; they were always the boss of themselves. They were called the delinquents and their leader that walked in front of them all was none other than Michael Clifford.

At the other end of the hallway, there were the students that were the kings and queens of rules. They made sure everything was in place and nothing was out of the ordinary. They wore their clothes so formally, others who weren't in the group wondered if the way the group wore their uniform was even real. The group were the goody two-shoes of the school and everyone looked up to them; everyone but the delinquents. They're the student council, and the student council president was Calum Hood.

Ever since those two boys encountered one another that day in their ninth grade, they've always been at each other's throats. Within the three years the two have been fighting, the two managed to gather followers onto their sides and the war between the student council and delinquents grew larger. Their feud became so bad, no one was brave enough to step in to stop it.

Bystanders scurried away from the scene, afraid they would get caught into whatever fights the two groups would have. By the time the two groups were face-to-face with one another, meaning Michael and Calum being only a foot away from each other, the hallway was empty of anyone but the groups.

"Clifford," said the president as he narrowed his eyes at the delinquent before him.

"Hood," hissed the delinquent leader as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As usual, you and your little buddies behind you are not wearing your uniform properly."

"Like any of us gives a shit about that."

"Dress code states that every student must wear the uniform with shirts tucked in and ties must be neatly tied." Calum grabbed Michael's tie and fixed it without breaking eye contact.

"Don't touch me!" Michael shoved him away as he loosened his tie once again.

Calum just sneered. "Fine, if that's how you want it." He turned to look at the shorter boy that stood behind him. "Ashton, write all of these delinquents up for detention."

"Detention ain't gonna make us better," Michael said with a laugh as he snatched the detention notebook from Ashton's hands. He tossed it behind him and his best friend Luke caught it, ripping the notebook in half.

Calum grinned. "That action you and your friend pulled just gave you two specifically detention. We don't need to write up some slip anyway. We can simply record your name. I already know your names. Luke Hemmings and..." The president leaned down so his face was only an inch away from the delinquent leader's. "... Michael Gordon Clifford."

Michael clenched his fist and was prepared to punch Calum in the face, but the student council just laughed and walked away from the delinquents.

\------

It was currently lunch time and the delinquents were sitting in an empty classroom that they claimed by scaring off the teacher. The delinquent leader along with his posse were currently ranting about the opposing group.

"The student council piss me off," Michael growled. "They think they can just rule anybody they pleased."

"They're just stuck up snobs," Luke added. "We don't even try to bother them, but they always seem to find a way to get into our business."

"Why can't they just bug someone else for a change?" said another delinquent named Kay.

"Right?" Michael jumped up from his seat. "Well, we're not going to let those brats stop us from doing whatever." He hopped on top of a teacher's desk and Luke walked over to where he was and sat down on the teacher's chair. "We're the boss of ourselves! We're not going to let some snobby goody two-shoes tell us anything!"

"Fuck the student council!" Luke shouted and the delinquents cheered. "Now let's all go out and grab some pizza down at Pizza Planet!"

Michael agreed and excused everyone as they all started heading out. Before Michael could head out, he remembered he forgot his backpack by one of the desks.

"Luke, I'll meet you at the car," Michael said to his best friend, patting him on the back. "I just need to get my backpack."

"Okay, see ya," Luke said as he walked off.

Michael went over to the desk to locate his backpack. Once he found it, he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" spoke a voice and Michael turned around to see the president leaning by the doorway.

Michael groaned. "I should be asking you that."

"Hallway duty. It's against school policy to be alone in a classroom without an adult around."

The delinquent just flipped Calum off before he attempted to exit the room, but the president just blocked his way.

"Out of my way, Hood," Michael growled, trying to move around. Instead of successfully making it out of the room, his wrists were grabbed and he was being pushed backwards until he was lying on top of a desk, his hands on either side of him as Calum was leaning over him.

"Detention for you," said the president in a low, husky voice. "But since you already have one after school, this time will be for tomorrow."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I told you earlier that detention isn't going to make me a better person. Frankly, I like who I am."

"Would you rather be home right after school or waste two hours in a dead classroom?"

"I don't care where the fuck I am, as long as I'm nowhere near you."

Calum smirked. "Jokes on you, Clifford. I'm in charge of detention tomorrow."

Michael's eyes went wide. "Wh-Wha?"

"You heard me, you delinquent. It'll be your last, because by the time you get out, you'll be a proper and well behaved individual." Calum drew himself away from a very surprised Michael. "Have fun at detention tomorrow, Clifford."

Michael tried to come up with something to snap back with, but he's at a loss with words. Instead, he hurried out of the classroom and into the hallway. He spotted Luke by the lockers and noticed that he wasn't alone.

There was a boy with him who had his back up against the lockers and books clutched tightly to his chest. He looked terrified to be in the presence of Luke and he whipped his head in the direction Michael was in, almost giving him a pleading look.

Michael didn't understand why this guy that was obviously a part of the student council was asking him, the delinquent leader, to help him out. But the terrified look in Ashton's eyes, if Michael remembers his name correctly, made the delinquent sigh and walk over to his best friend.

"Come on, Luke," Michael said as he grabbed Luke's tie and started pulling him away from the intimidated student council member. "We don't have all day to get pizza."

"Aw, I was just having fun messing with the vice president," Luke said with a fake pout.

"Yeah, well the student council ain't worth our time. Wait, you knew that Hood was there? And you just let him in the room while I was in there?"

"I was going to stop him, but when I saw that other guy I had other plans instead. He totally digs me, the vice president."

"No, you scare the shit out of him." Michael released Luke's tie and then the two started making their way out of the building, seeing the other delinquents waiting by their vehicles for the leader and his best friend.

"Come on!" shouted Kay. "The pizza isn't going to eat itself!"

"Shut your pie hole! We're going!" Michael shouted.

So then once all of the delinquents were in the cars, they all drove out of the school parking lot and headed over to the pizza place.


	3. Chapter 2

After the delinquents got their lunch, they decided to skip the rest of school. They were already late to their lessons once they finished, anyway. So they thought, what was even the point to go back to the school if they're not even going to be on time for their lessons? (The motto "better late than never" didn't apply to the delinquents one bit.)

Michael and Luke were currently hanging out at the park on top of the jungle gym. Luke was hanging upside down, his legs hooked on one of the bars while Michael just sat staring at his friend who's pretending to be a monkey at the moment- or a penguin that has abnormally long legs, as he put it.

"If you stay like that too long, you'll hurl your pizza lunch all over the ground," Michael said, laughing when his best friend desperately grabbed at the bars as he nearly fell.

Luke flipped himself around so he was holding onto the bars and his feet were beneath him. Thanks to his tall height, he was able to get back on the ground without hurting his feet.

He glanced up at Michael and held his arms out at him, signaling for the leader to jump down and into his arms. At first, Michael rolled his eyes but did just that, getting down from the top, Luke's hands placed on his waist.

"Let's go over to the swings," Luke suggested, pointing over to a swing set where all of the swings were occupied by little kids.

Michael shrugged and the two delinquents walked over to the set. He noticed that when the kids' eyes landed on them, the children screamed and ran off to their parents that sat at a nearby bench, confused by their kids' behaviors. Michael didn't really care if he and Luke scared off the kids. At least they got the whole swings to themselves.

Luke was the first to sit on the swings and he started happily swinging around, Michael laughing at his childish demeanor. The delinquent leader knew how Luke could be a five year old boy at times, but he also had the side of him where he can be a badass. His two different personalities are what draw the women to him, and Michael didn't mind if his friend did get all of the ladies.

For one, Michael had no intention on finding anyone to fool around with. He felt like no one in his life was worth being in his love. For another thing, he's more into guys than girls, but no one knows that except for Luke.

Michael just sat down on the swing next to Luke's, his attention never leaving the smile that was plastered on Luke's face.

"Man, I love the swings," Luke sighed. "If only I was shorter again, so my legs didn't scratch against the ground."

"That's your fault for being such a giraffe," Michael said.

"Hey! I am _not_ a giraffe."

"Whatever you say, Melman."

Luke glared at Michael who tried to hold back a laugh, but he somehow managed to fly off the swing and land face first into the ground.

Michael, being the great best friend he was, did what he always did in situations like this- laugh until his stomach hurts.

"You're such a klutz!" Michael chortled, getting off the swing and leaning down by Luke and pointing at him.

The blond rolled onto his back to reveal his scraped nose and a confused expression. Once Michael was done laughing, he grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him up. From behind him, he could hear children laughing and he turned to see that the kids were back on the swings and watching the whole thing.

Michael hissed at them and they immediately snap their mouths shut. Even the parents of the kids looked too terrified to intervene and defend their kids.

"My nose hurts," was all Luke said as he gingerly placed a finger on his nose.

"Let's take you home, Rudolph," Michael said, leading Luke out of the park.

"I thought I was Melman?"

"Actually, you're Luke, but I guess you could be Melman now." Michael laughed at his little joke and Luke just slapped the delinquent leader's butt before the two made their way out of the park.

\------

The next morning Michael was walking to school, yawning occasionally. He sleepily rubbed at his eyes and was nearly falling asleep, even though he was walking. He had a special ability of sleeping while doing something; one could say he was a professional.

Suddenly, his backpack was being yanked backwards and the delinquent was being pulled into a nearby alley. He turned his head around to see a masked large guy trying to rip the backpack from his shoulder and the first thing that Michael did was headbutt the guy in the head.

The guy stumbled backwards and Michael swung a kick at the guy's stomach, successfully hitting him and the guy fell.

"Serves you right for trying to steal from me," Michael spat on the guy's face as he started walking out, but he didn't make it very far before he felt a painful impact on the side of his face as he fell onto the ground.

The masked robber was holding a pocket knife tightly in his hand and Michael's eyes widened when he saw it. The delinquent got back onto his feet and took steps away from the thief as he swung the knife at Michael. Fortunately, Michael managed to dodge the first attack, but the second time he wasn't as lucky as the knife sliced across his cheek.

Michael slowly brought his fingers up to his face and touched where the knife had cut him. He looked down at his fingers and saw small drops of fresh blood on his hands and his green eyes glared up at the larger man.

"You're going to regret that, you bastard," Michael hissed.

The robber charged at Michael, but the delinquent leader ducked and somehow managed to get the larger man to trip over him. When the masked man fell onto his stomach, he also dropped the knife somewhere to the side. Michael ran over to the pocket knife, picking it up and holding it out so it was pointed at the thief.

When the masked man saw that he wasn't going to be able to steal anything from the delinquent, he remained on the ground, his hands over his head.

"Next time, don't underestimate your opponent," Michael growled. "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

The man quickly scrambled onto his feet before he ran off, not even giving Michael a glance back. The delinquent just sighed and rubbed his sleeve against his face, completely forgetting about his cut as the blood stained his uniform.

Michael folded the pocket knife and stuffed it into his back pocket and resumed his way to school.

By the time he got to the school, everyone was already hurrying to class since there were only five minutes left of passing time. Michael didn't care if he was going to be late. He was going to take his sweet time by collecting and storing his things in his locker.

When the warning bell rang that signaled students only had two minutes to get to class, he saw someone lean against the locker beside his. At first, Michael assumed it was Luke, but when he took a brief glance he groaned when seeing brunet hair with some blond highlights in it instead.

"Don't you have some advanced class to get to, Hood?" Michael said, his eyes turning back to the locker as he pulled out a Precalculus book.

"Don't you have a class to attend to as well, Clifford?" responded the student body president. "I'm exempt from being on time, since I'm required to make sure no student is loitering in the halls during lessons. Besides, I'm also here to tell you that you and your delinquent buddy weren't present to detention yesterday."

"I'm aware Luke and I didn't show up. It wasn't worth our time. Well, I'm getting my ass to class now, so you can fuck off." Michael slammed his locker shut and started walking towards his class.

"What's that on your uniform?" Calum asked.

"Very funny, Hood," Michael said, faking a laugh. "Just because I don't dress like you, doesn't me-"

"No, seriously."

Michael felt fingers wrap around his wrist and he was spun around and pulled backwards towards the president. His eyebrows creased when Calum stared down at the mark on Michael's uniform, his eyes traveling up to his face and widening.

"What's that cut on your face?" he asked.

Michael felt awkward right now, but responded anyway, "Um, it's no big deal. It's just a scratch."

"Ocean Valley Academy does not tolerate any physical fights on campus, Clifford. Who else was involved in this fight? I have to give you and that other student detention."

Michael scoffed when hearing the zero tolerance for physical fights, because sometimes he and Calum get into ones, but not to the point where one of them gets hurt since members of their groups had to restrain the two from harming one another.

"Then give me detention for tomorrow," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't a student here. I got jumped."

"You wh-what? Jumped?"

"Yeah. The guy tried to mug me, but I managed to fight him off."

"O-Oh. _That_ jumped..."

The delinquent raised an eyebrow at the president. "What other term did you think I was talking about?"

Before Calum could respond, a ringing sound was heard and the two instinctively looked up at the bell.

"I'm going to class now," Michael said, tugging his arm away from the brunet. "I'll just tell the teacher the president made me late, but it's not like they're going to believe me."

Before the delinquent could even leave, Calum grabbed his wrist again and started dragging him down the halls. Michael's eyes went wide at Calum's sudden and unexpected action.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Let me go!"

"Students are currently learning, Clifford," the president said in a low voice. "I suggest you either remain quiet or keep your voice low."

"I said let go of me!"

Calum ignored Michael as he brought him towards the office. He nodded at the secretary before leading Michael towards the nurse's office that was just nearby.

"Ms. Jane?" Calum called out, looking around the office and seeing that it was empty. "Damn. That lady's always coming here late. The school might as well just fire her." He pushed Michael into the office and then walked in after, closing the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Hood?!" Michael yelled. "I want to get to class, and that's saying something!"

"Sit down on the bed," Calum ordered.

"No! Tell me what you're doing first!" He groaned in frustration when the president ignored him as Calum searched through the cabinets. Michael just huffed and sat his backpack down on the ground before he got on top of the examination bed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring as the brunet walked all around the room, searching for something.

"Where is it?" Michael heard Calum mutter under his breath as he moved from one cabinet to another. "Ha! Here it is." 

Calum walked to the other side of the room and rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out what looked like a container of cotton balls. Then he turned around so he was facing Michael, the delinquent seeing the cotton balls in one hand and some other bottle.

"What's that for?" Michael asked, but he was ignored yet again when the president walked over to him, stepping in between the delinquent's legs just a little bit. "Okay, that's too close! Back away!"

"Just hold still," Calum said as he poured a small amount of liquid onto the cotton ball and leaned close to Michael's face as he brought his hand up to Michael's cheek.

When the cold cotton ball touched Michael's cheek, the delinquent felt a stinging pain in where the cut was and jumped up, screaming out in pain.

"That hurts, you idiot!" he yelled. "Stop that!"

"It's to clean the wound," explained the president. "Besides, you got cut there and you even have a bruise on your other cheek. You can deal with a little bit of cleaning solution."

However, the stinging was slightly unbearable to Michael. He shut his eyes tightly and held in his breath as more stinging pain came onto his cheek. Some tears were forming in his eyes as he tried to deal with the pain, his hand grabbing desperately at the leather bed, but not doing much help.

Michael felt something slip in between the spaces of his fingers, recognizing it as a hand. Not caring whose it was, he squeezed the person's hand tightly and it somehow helped him through the burning process of whatever was being placed on his cheek.

After a minute (of hell), the cotton ball was no longer rubbing against Michael's cheek and the delinquent opened his eyes up a little, one tear escaping.

He was slightly embarrassed when he noticed that the president saw the small tear, but he wasn't expecting for the brunet to wipe the tear away with his forefinger.

"I thought someone as tough as you could bear a minute amount of pain like this," Calum said as he held up the bottle. He laughed as he stepped away from Michael and placed the bottle back in its place in the cabinet. "I'm going to get you a bandage and see if the nurse stores any arnica gel for your bruise. If not, we'll just have to settle with an ice pack."

Michael stared down at the ground, swinging his feet back and forth. His fingers reached up to where he got punched and pressed against the bruise, making the delinquent wince as he quickly pulled his fingers away.

After a while, Calum made his way back over to Michael and the delinquent looked up, seeing that Calum had an ice pack in one hand and a bandage in another.

"No gel," he said as he placed the ice pack beside Michael before he put the bandage over the delinquent's cheek. He picked the ice pack back up and held it in between the two of them. "Just leave this on your cheek."

Michael nodded and took the ice pack from Calum's possession, placing it on his cheek but grimaced.

"You're not holding it right," the president said with a sigh as he took back the ice pack. "Hold it like this." He gently placed the cold pack against Michael's cheek in a way where Michael didn't feel any sort of discomfort.

Michael unintentionally leaned into the cold but soothing touch on his cheek, his eyes looking up at Calum's face and noticing that the brunet was looking back at him. The delinquent moved some of his red fringe from his face and his eyes gazed back to the ground.

The delinquent's green eyes absentmindedly moved from the ground to Calum's chest. But when Michael realized where he was looking, he mentally slapped himself across the cheek and stared down at his thighs. Not his own.

Michael's face reddened and he pulled away, taking the ice pack from Calum's hand. The president looked confused at first, but Michael was anything but that.

The student council president, the leader of the opposing group of the one Michael was leader of, was helping him treat his injured spots. For a while, the delinquent forgot that the two hated each other, but Calum was helping him when he could just let Michael deal with the pain on his own.

Since Calum was sort of in between Michael's legs, the delinquent leader pushed the president away as he hopped off the bed, placing the ice pack down on top of it.

"Th-Thanks," muttered Michael, his eyes not looking up at the president's as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to class now."

"Shall I escort you?" Calum asked.

"No. I can get there by myself. You leave me alone." Without waiting for another word, Michael left the nurse's office and started making his way to his first class.

He couldn't seem to get rid of the fact that he was alone in a room with the president, his archenemy since ninth grade, and the two didn't even break into a fight or anything. In fact, the president was helping the delinquent leader treat the marks from the fight he had earlier. It wasn't the first fight Michael's gotten into, but it was certainly the first time that Calum's even offered to help.

Once Michael reached his first lesson, he opened the door and walked into the classroom, the teacher abruptly stopping to teach just to look at the delinquent.

"Late once again, Mr. Clifford," she said as she tsked him. "I assume you have no late slip?"

"Got none," Michael said, making his way over to his desk in the back of the room.

"Then I have no choice but to assign you-"

"It's right here, Ms. Leo."

Eyes, even Michael's, looked back over to the door and saw Calum standing there with a white piece of paper in his hand as he walked over to the teacher and handed it to her.

"You'll have to pardon Mr. Clifford," he said. "He just came back from the nurse's office."

"Oh," Ms. Leo said, looking down at the paper slip. "Okay, then. Your tardiness is excused, Mr. Clifford."

Michael's eyes widened at the teacher before they looked over at Calum who had a composed look on his face. The brunet's eyes glanced over at Michael who just stiffened under his gaze.

"However, you still have detention," Calum said, pointing at Michael. "See you after school, Clifford." The president winked at the delinquent before exiting the room, the students all around making hushed whispers to one another.

"Okay, everyone," Ms. Leo said loudly. "Enough delay. Let us all resume back to the lesson."

The entire time, Michael couldn't exactly concentrate on what the class was learning as he kept thinking of the abnormal events that just happened today. Everything just seemed so weird today and he hoped that everything would go back to normal already, where the student council and delinquents hate one another and didn't care about each other.

However, there was a minuscule part of him that still liked the idea of the two groups getting along for once, but Michael pushed that thought aside as he attempted to listen to the teacher go on about the Unit Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jumped (v):  
> 1\. _informal_ ; to attack (someone) suddenly and unexpectedly  
> 2\. _vulgar slang_ ; to have sexual intercourse with (someone)


	4. Chapter 3

"Michael, what's wrong with your face?" Luke asked when the delinquents all walked into the empty classroom they occupied yesterday at lunch.

"Thanks a lot, Luke," Michael said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, seriously. You've got a bandage here and a bruise there." Luke poked at Michael's cheek that had turned dark from being punched and the delinquent leader flinched, whacking Luke's hand away.

"So, who helped you treat it?" Kay asked as she ate a piece of her lunch.

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you think someone else helped me?"

"Seriously? Whenever you get hurt, you can't take care of yourself for dear life. Luke's always gotta be around you."

Michael huffed and glared at his best friend who had a triumphant look in his face. The delinquent leader just sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever," Michael said. "Yeah, someone helped me out."

"Who?" asked another delinquent named Leon.

"Ms. Jane."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Jane's not here. She called in sick. I should know. I was up at the office when she called."

Michael's eyes went large when his lie backfired.

"Why were you up at the office?" Kay asked Luke.

"Because I saw a hot piece of meat and I was hungry for some of it," Luke responded as he licked his upper lip.

"Well, it's lunch time now and you're eating a salad," Leon pointed out, gesturing towards the blond's lunch. "Did you eat it already?"

"Not yet."

There was a knock nearby the entrance and the delinquents all turned their heads in that direction, seeing the president and the rest of the student council.

"Hello, delinquents," Calum said as he walked into the room, standing at the front.

"What do you want now?" hissed Kay.

"I made it perfectly clear to your leader over there yesterday that this room is off limits when a teacher is not present."

"Not like we give a shit," Luke said. Michael didn't miss the way his best friend's eyes wandered over to Ashton who was standing behind Calum. The delinquent leader rolled his eyes. He could tell that his best friend had the hots for the vice president, though he didn't see why it had to be someone of the rival group.

Michael also saw the way the vice president cowered behind the president, grabbing at his uniform and looking terrified of the delinquents. The delinquent leader mentally rolled his eyes from the vice president's lack of bravery in him.

"We get to be wherever we want in this school," Michael said as he looked over at his group. "So you and your student council pansies can fuck off."

"As long as I'm president, Clifford, I'm going to make sure everyone follows the rules and that goes for you and your rebellious clique of delinquents."

Michael hopped off of the desk he was sitting on and walked over to Calum, stepping just a foot away from him before he roughly pressed his finger against the president's chest.

"You aren't the boss of me, Hood," the delinquent leader hissed. "You can't tell any of us what to do."

"That's cute," Calum said as he simply smiled down at Michael, patting his red hair. "But I'm not going to deal with your stubborn asses any longer. You either get out of this classroom or the student council will _make_ you all get out."

"Make us then," Michael challenged. " _I dare you_."

Calum shrugged. "As you wish." Then the president bent down a bit, wrapped his arms around Michael, and lifted him off the ground.

"What the hell!" Michael yelled out as he tried to get out of the president's hold. "You can't do that!"

"I just did," Calum said. "Get all of these brats out."

Before any of the student council members could start doing what Calum had ordered, Michael slapped the president across the face hard enough to make his head turn to the side, a sickening sound echoing throughout the room.

Calum dropped Michael and the delinquent leader went back over to Luke's side, the blond just gaping at what had just happened. The president reached up to touch his cheek before he glared at the delinquent leader, a somewhat maniacal laugh leaving from between his lips.

"You shouldn't have done that, Clifford," he said, sounding composed with a scary hint of madness laced through his voice. "After what I did for you this morning, you repay me with this."

"Wait, what did you do this morning?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Calum could say anything, Michael ran up to him and grabbed the president by his blazer, hissing in his face, "Breathe a word about this morning and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh, please," Calum said. "You don't have the guts to kill me. You may be a delinquent, but I highly doubt you can make me dead."

Michael was prepared to pull the small knife from his pocket before Luke yanked the delinquent leader backwards.

"What did you do?" Luke repeated Kay's question.

"Don't say it!" Michael yelled. "I will kill you!"

"I just did a simple treatment to his face," Calum answered, gesturing to the delinquent leader's face. "See that? All done by me."

"You did that?"

"Guilty. And he was such a baby. He's not as tough as I thought he was."

"Shut up!" Michael pushed Luke away and he charged at Calum, but Luke and Leon held him back before he could swing his fist at the president's face.

"Pathetic. You need your buddies to control you." Calum stepped closer to a restrained Michael and gripped his chin harshly, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're worthless and you'll always be that way."

"Calum, stop," Ashton mumbled behind Calum, grabbing the president's arm and shaking it. "C-Can we just go?"

Calum just ignored him as he continued talking down at Michael. "Look at you. You can't even dress yourself properly." Calum grabbed Michael's loose tie and started fixing it.

"Don't touch him," Luke warned as Michael growled. "We're already holding him back so he doesn't hurt you. You should leave."

"We will. Right after you all do." Calum continued tightening Michael's tie, making it a bit too tight and the delinquent leader started making choking sounds.

"Calum!" the vice president shouted, shaking Calum's arm some more, but the president just pushed him away. Luke clenched his fist and glared at Calum. He tried to keep his anger contained, but he failed when he ended up punching Calum across the face.

The entire room gasped when Calum fell to the ground, releasing Michael's tie. When Leon and Luke unhanded Michael, the leader quickly loosened his tie and gulped in large amounts of breaths.

When Calum tried to get up, Luke pounced onto him, keeping him down by wrapping his fingers around his neck.

"Luke, get off of him!" Michael shouted, pulling his angered friend off. Calum coughed and the student council rushed over to his aide.

"He was choking you!" Luke snapped.

"You could've killed him!"

"So it's not okay if I killed him, but it is if you did?!" Luke felt someone touch his shoulder and the first thing he did was swing his hand backwards, smacking whoever across the face. His eyes widened wide when he saw who he had hit fall to the ground, but not before their head hit the side of one of the desks nearby.

"Ashton!" Calum shouted, pushing those who were around him away so he could get to the vice president's side. Luke started panicking as he knelt beside Ashton who had tears welled up in his eyes as his hands were at the back of his head. "Get away from him!"

"B-But I-" Luke stuttered out. "I-I didn't mean to h-hit him!"

Calum glared at Luke. "Well you fucking did!" He looked over at the other student council members. "Get this delinquent up to the office and have him suspended."

Before the members could carry out his order, Luke stood up and held his hands up.

"I can go there myself," he said calmly, looking at Ashton with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Then Luke walked out of the room with the student council members following behind him.

Ashton looked up at Calum, grabbing at his shoulders. "Let me go with him," he begged. "Please."

"You seriously want to go with him?" Calum asked with a raised eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"I just want to go with him."

Michael looked over at the delinquents who were quiet and watching the whole thing.

"Get out," Michael said. The delinquents looked over at their leader, confusion written on their face. "You heard me! Get out of the room!" They quickly scurried out of the room, not even looking back into the room.

Michael sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and went to sit by Ashton's side. The vice president looked scared and scooted closer to Calum, his bulging eyes staring staring at Michael.

"Look, Ashton, was it?" Michael said and the vice president gulped but nodded. "You do know Luke didn't mean to hurt you, right?" Calum scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Ashton slowly started to sit up.

"I-I know," he said, his fingers brushing over his cheek where Luke had smacked him.

"And I shouldn't tell you this, but I think he does hold some feelings for you. I'm pretty sure when he hit you, he thought you were Hood or something."

Calum narrowed his eyes at Michael, but the delinquent leader did his best to ignore it.

Ashton's lips curved up into a smile, his eyes shining bright. "He does?"

Michael couldn't help but smirk at the vice president's eager look. "Do you like him or something?"

"U-Um..." He quickly whipped his head around to look at the president, seeing his eyebrow was raised. "N-No, I don't."

"Then what was with that happy look you had?"

"Okay, you know what?" Calum interjected, pushing his arms underneath Ashton and lifting the smaller boy off the ground as he stood up. "We're going to the nurse's office now where I'm going to help Ashton treat his head. You're free to go for now, but do not step foot off school grounds until you are finished with detention for the day."

"I'm not promising anything," Michael said as he started walking out of the room.

"Calum said he wants you to come with him," Ashton spoke up, causing Michael to stop and turn to the two with a confused look.

"What!" Calum exclaimed. "I said no such thing!"

The vice president giggled. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not! Stop speaking lies, Ashton!"

Michael just chuckled before rejecting the offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be elsewhere since you brats somehow managed to get us delinquents out of the classroom."

"Would you walk with us if I said I wanted you to?"

"Ashton, stop talking," Calum said before he looked at the delinquent. "Just leave, Clifford."

"With pleasure." Michael started leaving once again.

"But I want to talk about Luke!"

"Ashton, no you don't. Why in the world would you even want to talk about a delinquent?"

"You do it all of the time during meetings."

"That's different."

"On second thought," Michael said, turning back to the two. "I will walk with you. Just up to the office, that's it."

Ashton smiled widely and Calum just groaned. Then the three were all on their way to the nurse's office.

"Do you really like that delinquent, Ashton?" Calum asked and Michael didn't miss the way Ashton blushed.

"Sorta," the vice president answered.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "I thought Luke, like, scared you or something?"

"It's more like he makes me nervous with how forward he is."

The delinquent chuckled, muttering to himself, "Wouldn't Luke love to hear that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I do not feel the least bit comfortable talking about Luke," Calum said, almost sounding disgusted.

Michael glared at Calum. "There is nothing wrong with Luke," he snapped.

"Except you delinquents make this school look bad. I do not even understand how any of you guys got into this school if you're all only good in giving this school a bad name. Even your marks are outrageous."

"We delinquents make this school more lively by being here. You student council members only know how to make this school all grey and boring. If we weren't here, everyone would die from boredom."

"I'd rather risk that chance than have any of you here."

The delinquent growled at the president as the three stepped into the office, seeing Luke sitting on a chair in front of the principal's office. His face was buried in his hands and he didn't seem to have noticed the three walk in.

"Calum, put me down," Ashton whispered. "I can go to the nurse's office and take care of myself."

Calum nodded and did so, but when Ashton started making his way over to Luke, he attempted to pull the vice president back. Ashton knelt beside Luke who was still unaware of his presence. Michael tried to step closer to the two, but Calum held out his arm and pulled Michael out of the office area.

"Don't touch me," Michael hissed at Calum once the two were out. He wiped at his uniform, like he was trying to get rid of any germs on him.

"Whatever," the president muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm letting you go this time. Just get your face out of my sight while I go and take care of Ashton."

Before Calum could fully leave, Michael asked, "How's your cheek?"

Taken aback by Michael's question, Calum turned to look at the delinquent. "My cheek?" he asked. "Why do you care? It's none of your business."

"W-Well, Luke did punch you pretty hard. It's even starting to bruise a bit."

"So?"

"What, I can't ask about how you're feeling, but you can force me into a nurse's office and treat my injuries?"

"You had a fresh cut. I have a bruise."

"I have a bruise as well, but you still gave me an ice pack."

"I can take care of the bruise myself. You, go away." Calum finally went back into the office, leaving Michael alone where he stood.

The delinquent thought for a moment before saying to himself, "Well, since I was given orders by the president to do something, I should do the opposite." So he walked back into the office and saw Calum trying to convince Ashton who was now sitting on the seat next to Luke's and leaning his head against the blond delinquent's shoulder.

"We need to take care of your head," Calum said. "You know, the one _Luke_ caused?"

"Calum, I'm fine," Ashton insisted, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Then there's no reason for you to be here at the office at all, is that right?"

"B-But-"

"Leave, Ashton. I'll take you back to class."

"Dude, chill," Luke said. "Let him stay."

"You can't tell me what to do," Calum hissed at the delinquent. "You hurt Ashton. I suggest you stay away from him."

Before Luke could respond to Calum, the president cried out in pain when feeling something hit the back of his head. He glanced down and saw a shoe and he looked behind him.

"Oh, where did that shoe come from?" Michael exclaimed, placing his hands on his cheek like he was surprised. "You're hurt, Hood! Quick, get in the nurse's office and treat your injuries!"

"What-" Calum was cut off when the delinquent leader slipped his shoe back on, grabbed the president's wrist, and dragged him into the nurse's office, which was empty since the nurse wasn't present and there was no substitute to take over for the day.

When Michael pushed the president into the office, he glanced over at Luke and Ashton, sending the two a wink before he finally shut the door and locked it.

"Was locking the door necessary?" Calum groaned, running a hand over his face. "Whatever. Since I'm here, I might as well get my bruise treated." He walked over to a cooler where the ice pack was stored, pulled one out and pressed it against his cheek. He made his way to the bed and lay himself on top of it, shutting his eyes like he was going to sleep.

Michael awkwardly went over to Calum, standing by his side. The president somehow sensed the delinquent's presence and opened up one eye.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just thought I should keep you company," Michael said. "I mean, I know we hate each other and all, but don't you want some sort of company since your friend left you for my friend?"

"No, I don't want your company. I don't even want you hear. It's bad enough I have to deal with you after school in detention. You're free to go."

The school bell went off and Michael chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay, then," the delinquent said. "I guess I'll just get on to class then, since I've nothing better to do." Then he went over to the door.

"On second thought, Clifford," Calum spoke up, causing the delinquent leader to look at him and see that he was now sitting upright. "My back's hurting a bit and I can't seem to reach where it's hurting. Do you think you can place the ice pack on for me?"

"S-Sure." Michael went to stand behind the president who was in the process of removing his blazer. Calum set the jacket beside him. He handed Michael the ice pack and tried to reach behind him to point out where his back was hurting. "Where am I putting it on?"

"On the lower trapezius," Calum said.

"Um... where's that?"

"Around- you know what? Never mind. Just check if there's a bruise at least." Calum started undoing his tie, placing it on top of his blazer and then he started popping open the buttons of his dress shirt.

He slid the shirt off of his shoulders, revealing his toned upper body and Michael couldn't help but gape at how well built Calum was.

"Wow," Michael mouthed, forgetting what he was originally supposed to do.

Calum turned his head slightly to look behind him at Michael. "Do you see anything?" he asked.

"Yeah," Michael said absentmindedly. "I definitely see something."

"Then put the ice pack on the bruise."

"Wait, what?" The delinquent shook his head, realizing what Calum meant when he asked if he saw anything. He looked over the president's back for any bruises, but saw nothing. "Um, never mind. You're clean."

"Great. Thanks for checking." Calum turned himself around so Michael had a good view of his exposed front. The delinquent leader was more amazed of Calum's body from front view than he was with the back. His entire face turned red and he couldn't seem to shake the thought away, even if it was the president that he was blushing madly over.

The brunet took the ice pack from Michael's hold and placed it back on his cheek. He rested his elbow against his knees that were now in a crisscross position. He let out a sigh when feeling the cold ice pack against his cheek, closing his eyes. Michael took this as an advantage to look over Calum's body that he found hot.

He found himself thinking what it would feel like if his hands ran over the president's chest. No matter how much he tried to get the thoughts out of his head, seeing Calum like this was making him extremely weak in the knees. One part of him was telling him to not think of his enemy like this, but the rest of him seemed to overpower him at the moment.

When the warning bell rang, Michael was back to reality, the one where he was the delinquent and Calum was the president, two completely different people who hate each other with a burning passion. Or at least they're both supposed to. Calum hated Michael a lot, he made that perfectly clear over the three years the two have been attending school together. But maybe the hate relationship the two had wasn't exactly mutual anymore.

"I think it's best if you run off to your next lesson," Calum said. "I'm not writing you a pass this time."

In all honesty, Michael didn't care if he went to class late. All he was going to get was another detention if he was late, and he's already got a ton of those in line. One more detention wouldn't do much to him anyway.

However, something prompted him to leave anyway. It was strange that even he was starting to listen to orders from Calum, his enemy that's been trying to sabotage his school experience since day one. There had to be a reason why he even felt the need to do as Calum said. It could be the fact that he may have had slight guilt that his best friend just punched the president across the face and he felt like he should at least listen to him since it was the least he could do.

Or maybe it was the fact that Calum started putting his upper school uniform back on when he was finished with the ice pack on his cheek. Whichever reason it was, the delinquent still found himself obeying the president's orders as he left the nurse's office and ran- he actually _ran_ \- to class.


	5. Chapter 4

Michael was never the kind of guy to go to detention at his own free will. He only went if one of the student council members forced him to go. Every time Michael was in detention, he would always be sent home early, because the person in charge (usually a teacher) wasn't able to control the delinquent.

But this time as he sat in the back of the room that detention was being held in (he actually went to detention without anyone having to drag him there), he was being silent for once. One reason why he was so quiet was because, he was the only one in the room besides Calum who was just standing before Michael's desk and was about to give some detention rules.

Yes, it was just the two of them. Even Luke wasn't there because he was sent home, given two days of suspension for starting a fight, but Michael was sure it's because he hit Calum and left a bruise on his face. Michael has hit Calum before, but the farthest he's ever gone is a hard slap across the face where it left a red mark, not a purple bruise. Luke went beyond what Michael has ever done to Calum, and the funny thing was Luke has never hit anyone before.

Luke's usually so composed, never one to start a fight. In fact, he's the one who's always ending the fights Michael starts and gets involved in. He wasn't sure what made him so angry to the point he punched the president and nearly tried to kill him, but he just hoped that that side of his best friend didn't come out again.

"Listen up, Clifford," Calum said, slamming his hands against the top of the desk. "Welcome to your last detention before I make you become a better person."

"Define 'better,'" Michael said.

"The definition of better is not you, that's for sure. Here's what's up. You are not allowed to do anything else other than sit still at your desk. The slightest movement from you will result with horrible consequences."

In response, Michael spat on Calum's hand, causing the president to quickly withdraw his hand away and wipe it against his uniform. A mischievous smirk played on Michael's lips as he laughed to himself at the reaction he got out of the president.

"That," Calum growled as he glared and pointed at the delinquent, "is a big no."

"Like I give a shit," Michael said back. "I do whatever I want back here and you can't do anything 'bout it, Hood."

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, neither of them daring to break eye contact.

"You're not leaving this classroom until you're out of this delinquent stage," Calum whispered as he stepped away from the desk and towards the classroom entrance. He locked the door before he glared back at the delinquent and sat down at the teacher's desk.

"Wait, what about the other students who have detention today?" Michael asked, standing from his desk as he was starting to get a tad bit nervous of being locked in the same room as Calum. "You can't just lock them out!"

"I'm the student body president. As long as I hold that position, I can do whatever I want." He grinned. "Isn't that what you always do? Whatever you pleased, wasn't it? You may not know it yet, Clifford, but I'm in charge. I take the lead, and whatever you do that I do not like will certainly not end well for you."

Michael kept his mouth shut and slowly sat down. The president's smile grew wide at the mini victory he had gain. Then he reached into his bag that was placed on the ground and pulled out a bunch of papers, probably things that were student council related.

The atmosphere that lingered around the classroom seemed so tense, it was making the delinquent uncomfortable where he sat. He had nothing better to do, and whatever homework assignments that were given to him weren't an option for things to do to pass time in detention.

He unfortunately couldn't use his phone, because before any student who's assigned detention enters the room, they are to place their phones on the teacher's desk. They are not allowed to pick them up until after detention was over, and that lasted for at least two hours.

Michael sighed, digging through his pocket for anything else to keep him entertained until he felt the pocket knife that he had stolen from the guy earlier. He pulled that out and switched the blade out. He felt the tip of the sharp blade, but he didn't press on it hard enough to prick his fingers. Instead he put the tip of the knife down on top of the desk he was sitting at while his index finger was at the opposite end, spinning the pocket blade around.

As the knife spun, it slipped from his control and made an unnecessary loud noise, making the president look up at the delinquent. Michael quickly threw the knife down into his backpack that happened to be open beside him.

"What are you doing over there, Clifford?" the brunet asked as he stood up from the teacher's desk and walked over to the delinquent.

"Nothing you should worry about," Michael responded.

"Don't you have some homework to work on?"

"Now who in their right mind would do homework in detention?"

"Any student who isn't a pathetic delinquent." Calum took a seat on top of Michael's desk, his feet propped up on top of an adjacent desk.

"You're not allowed to sit like that," Michael said, scooting his chair as far away from Calum is possible.

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Calum questioned, his eyes looking down at the ground. He picked up the delinquent's backpack and dug through it. "What's in here?"

"Hey! That's my backpack! You can't-"

"Shit!" The president retracted his hand from inside the backpack, dropping the thing onto the ground. He examined his finger that was now cut not too deeply, but enough to make a trail of blood flow down his skin. "What the hell do you keep in there?!"

"That's what you get for being such a nosy brat!" the delinquent spat, his hand going into the backpack to close the pocket knife.

"Let me see that!" Calum snatched the backpack from Michael once the shorter boy finished closing the blade. When the president pulled out the knife, his eyes widened and then he looked at Michael. "You brought a knife to school?"

"I-It's not mine! It was from that guy that jumped me earlier! He pulled it out at me and I just stole it from his possession so he wouldn't pull it out on anyone else!"

"You couldn't have just thrown this away before stepping onto school grounds?!" The president jumped off the desk and walked towards the delinquent that was starting to push himself away in the chair he was seated in until he was up against the wall. Calum held the sealed pocket knife up to Michael's face, his free hand pointing at it. "You do realize carrying weapons on campus can lead to your expulsion, right?"

Michael just shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I do know that, but I don't give a shit." He brought his face closer to Calum's. "Expel me, Hood. _I dare you_."

Calum looked angry as his hold on the knife seemed to tighten and some more blood gushed from the opening in his finger from when he cut it earlier. He let out a frustrated groan as he pushed the knife into his pocket, stepping away from the delinquent. "As tempting as expelling you sounds, I do not have the power to do that. However, I will turn this in to the principal where he will handle this himself."

The delinquent kept his expression as serious as possible, not wanting to show any sort of fear in his eyes or anywhere on his face. He wasn't afraid of the principal one bit. It was more directed towards the president, but he wouldn't let him know that he made him even the slightest bit scared.

The president walked back over to front desk, bringing his cut finger up to his lips to suck up whatever blood had escaped from underneath his skin. He went over to the tissue box, got a tissue, and wrapped it around his cut. With his other hand, he applied pressure to his finger and sat down at the teacher's desk.

Michael scooted his seat closer to his own desk and positioned his arms on top of it before resting his chin on them. He officially had nothing better to do, and he would love to pull some sort of prank on the president, but he didn't feel like doing that at the moment, not by himself at least.

He decided it was probably best if he dozed off to sleep. It wasn't like he would get into any more trouble anyway. So Michael closed his eyes and started to sleep.

But before he could be sent to a state of unconsciousness, something loud was smacked down on his desk and made the delinquent jump up in surprise.

"Falling asleep already?" Calum asked. "It hasn't even been ten minutes yet and you're already trying to go sleep. You have a long way to go, Clifford."

"Fuck off, Hood," Michael growled. "I'm going to sleep and you can't do shit about it."

Suddenly Calum grabbed a handful of the delinquent's hair and forced Michael to keep his head up. Michael winced at the pain the president was causing, but kept a glare on his face at the president.

"Do you not recall what I just told you not too long ago? Whatever you do that I do not like will not end well for you. What is going to keep you awake, hm?"

"Even if there was anything, I'd tell you nothing."

Calum just raised an eyebrow before he drew himself away and pulled up a chair in front of the delinquent's desk. He straddled the chair and folded his arms on top of the backrest before he placed his chin right on top of his intersecting upper limbs.

Michael leaned away, giving a weird look in the president's direction as Calum kept his eyes focused on the delinquent.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, feeling quite uncomfortable under Calum's stare.

"Fall asleep, Clifford," Calum said. "I dare you to."

"Not when someone's watchi-" Michael cut himself off before he could finish, realizing what was happening. "Oh, I see what you're doing. Well, how do you like it if I just stare at you for no reason?"

Calum's eyes narrowed as Michael folded his arms on top of his desk and leaned against them. The president did the same thing and the two just stared into each other's eyes.

The brunet seemed more composed and looked as if he could win this unofficial staring contest the two were having, but the delinquent on the other hand found himself captivated by the brown eyes he looked into. He couldn't bring himself to look away, not even when Calum called for him countless of times.

"... Clifford. Michael. Michael!"

The delinquent's eyes widened before shutting and he rubbed at them while shaking his head. He just dozed off staring into the president's eyes, not to mention it was someone he _hated_ and had mutual feelings.

"What's wrong with you?" Calum snapped. "You just fell asleep with your eyes open!"

"I-I, uh..." Michael searched for the words to say before he came up with something to retort back. "Well, then I guess that means that I've successfully fell asleep while someone was watching me."

"It also means more detention time for you. One of the rules in detention was to not fall asleep in case you didn't know that."

"What?! You can't do that! Just because you're the stupid student body president, you think you can just do whatever you want in this school?!"

"As a matter of fact, I have the ability to bend rules so it suits my liking. I also can do this." Calum stood up and towered over Michael. "As punishment for falling asleep-"

"Punishment?! What the fuck, Hood-!" The delinquent was interrupted when the president slapped his hand over Michael's mouth.

"No interrupting me," he growled. "Now as punishment for falling asleep, you now must do something humiliating."

Michael whacked the hand from his face and glared at Calum. "There's nothing more embarrassing than being seen with you," he spat.

"Really? Then I suppose you don't mind stripping, do you?"

Michael's eyes went large and he pushed himself out of his chair while staring at Calum with a surprised and weirded out expression.

"There's no way in hell that I'm doing that! I'd rather get expelled than strip in front anyone, especially you!"

Calum shrugged. "As you wish, Clifford." He stood up and pulled out the small knife from his pocket. "Then you wouldn't mind me turning this in to the principal, right?" Then he walked ever so slowly over to the door.

Michael couldn't care less if he got kicked out of the school. He wasn't wanted here anyway. But the idea of being expelled made him slightly scared, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He didn't want to let the president win this round, but it was far worse to be kicked out.

"W-Wait," Michael stuttered out, almost regretting speaking up when he saw Calum turn around with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Second thoughts, Clifford?" the president questioned, even though he knew very well the answer to that.

Michael gulped as he reached his shaking fingers up to his loose tie, loosening it even more to pull it off of him. He looked down at his dress shirt and started unbuttoning the few buttons that were even buttoned.

He noticed from the edge of his view that Calum was making his way over to him. The delinquent made a small gasp when feeling hands at his hips, tugging him closer to the president.

"Why so nervous?" Calum spoke in a low voice. "Nobody's watching."

"Because you're nobody, right?" Michael snapped, slipping off his top uniform and the cold air hit him. He grumbled to himself, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it, Clifford. You are."

"This is sexual harassment. Do you do this to all of the students who sleep in detention?"

"No. Just a specific one."

Michael's face grew red upon hearing Calum's response. "I-I bet you want me to walk around the campus in nothing but my boxers, huh?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

The delinquent looked up at Calum and saw an expression that looked as if he was annoyed by Michael's words.

"This," Calum said as he gestured towards Michael, "is for my eyes only."

If the delinquent's face wasn't the reddest it could be before, it was now. He didn't think that Calum would go this far as to do something like this. He also didn't even realize that Calum's fingers were at his belt, his hands removing the leather strap from the loops of his trousers.

"C-Calum," Michael moaned, his eyes fixed downwards when the president slipped his hands into the delinquent's pants and pulled the clothing down until he was left in nothing but his black shorts. He removed his shoes and stepped out of his trousers that had fallen to the floor. The cold air touched his skin and he shivered upon the feeling. "I-It's freezing in here."

"Come here," Calum ordered as he sat down on a chair, pulling Michael onto his lap so he was straddling and facing him. The delinquent placed his hands on Calum's shoulders as the president put his on the side of Michael's waist and pulled him closer until he couldn't go on any farther.

"Th-This is so humiliating," Michael stuttered out. "Why d-did I h-have to do this?"

"Well, now I know what's more embarrassing than being seen with me," Calum spoke in a whisper. "You _naked_ being seen with me."

"Y-You're recording this, huh?!" Michael quickly stood up from his spot before Calum pulled him back down by grabbing the delinquent's hips.

"No, no. I swear that I'm not recording anything," Calum reassured, "but this would be something nice for me to remember, wouldn't it?"

As a memory for my loss for this round, Michael thought.

He pressed his face into his shoulder, like hiding his flushed face would hide all of him as well.

"Wh-What if someone walks in and sees me like this?" he asked.

"Don't worry about anyone seeing you. I locked the door, so no one can enter. Only I can and will see you like this."

"B-But what about the small window on the door?"

"Well, then there's nothing I can do about that if someone decides to peek in here and see you."

Michael stiffened, but Calum gently pushed himself away and started removing his blazer. He wrapped it around Michael, not only hiding Michael's exposed body from window's view but also keeping him warmer.

The president's hands moved to Michael's thighs that were on either side of him, rubbing up and down and using the friction to keep Michael warmer. Or at least, Michael wanted to think so. It was working, since the skin Calum touched felt like it was burning.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful of a body you have?" Calum asked, a smirk on his face.

"I-I hate y-you even more for this," Michael grumbled.

Calum merely chuckled and the two sat in silence as the president's hands continued their movements.

\------

"Come on, Clifford. Wake up."

Michael lifted his head and groggily opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. He rubbed his eyes and felt his bare legs being ice cold.

"You fell asleep in detention," Calum said. "Again."

"I'm sorry," Michael absentmindedly said. "Do you have to punish me again?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to?"

The delinquent shook his head.

"Then, no. You did well, babe."

Michael suddenly became more conscious as to what was currently happening and he jumped off of Calum's lap, not caring for the cold anymore. He threw the blazer back at the president. "I can't believe you made me strip in front of you! You're a sick pervert!"

"Then you better do as I say if you don't want to go through another punishment. Think of the consequences you may face if you dare go against my orders again, Clifford."

Michael went to his clothes that were left on the ground. He threw on his uniform and shoes and was in the process of fixing his tie the way he liked it before he looked towards the door and saw Calum all packed up and ready to leave with his hand on the handle.

"You can go away now," Michael growled.

"I'm simply making sure you're fully dressed," Calum said. "Like I promised earlier: no one can see you like that. It's only for my eyes."

The delinquent rolled his eyes. "The way you worded that made it sound like I belonged to you or something, which I don't."

Once he got his tie on, Michael grabbed his bag and started walking out of the room, the president holding the door for him. He was pulled back when Calum yanked him backwards into the room once again.

"What do you want now?!" Michael snapped and then Calum held out his hand to reveal the pocket knife.

"Take it back," the president said and Michael glanced up at him, seeing that he was looking anywhere but at him. "A-And leave it at home."

"Um, okay?" Michael took the knife and then Calum pushed him out of the room, speed walking away from the delinquent. "Hey, aren't you gonna expel me?!"

But Calum was already gone, didn't even give Michael a second glance back when the president disappeared.

The delinquent sighed, stuffing the knife into his pocket and readjusting the strap of his bag. Then he started heading towards the same direction of where Calum went off to, since the exit was in that direction.

Once he stepped off of the campus, Michael looked back at the academy building, his eyes wandering to where the student council office was located. He spotted Calum there, his head and shoulders visible only. Another person, probably a student council member, was in the room with him.

She handed Calum a stack of papers and the president smiled at her, saying something that looked as if he was thanking her.

Michael shook his head, looked forward, and started walking home.

\------

Once Michael got inside his room, he set his bag down by his bed and immediately started removing his uniform. He wanted to get into his more comfortable attire, which was just a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

Michael kicked off his shoes and pulled off his uniform, walking to his drawer that contained all of his clothes. He walked by his tall mirror that hung on the wall by his door.

The delinquent looked at himself for a while, fixing his fringe even though it wasn't entirely necessary. His eyes narrowed when he noticed something on his right shoulder and neck.

"What?" he asked himself, leaning in closer to his reflection and seeing they were bruises. He poked at the marks and felt little pain. "Shit, that stupid attacker got me. I don't even remember getting hit there."

He didn't know how to treat bruises himself. Usually, he'd leave it and let it heal, but the ones on his neck were more noticeable since his uniform wouldn't be able to cover it up.

Michael simply shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll just have Luke come over and take care of them for me."

So he pulled out his phone and immediately started to call his best friend. Once he heard his friend answer, he invited him to come to his house and help treat his bruises.

Once that was set, Michael picked up his uniform trousers and fished out the pocket knife. He placed it down on the table beside his bed before he went on top of the mattress to lie down on it, his arm lazily thrown over his eyes. He decided to just lie there until his best friend finally came over.

But as he waited for Luke, his mind drifted to what happened in detention. He didn't understand how Calum was supposed to make him a better person, as he put it, but all that Michael knew was that he wouldn't let himself fall into the president's hands completely. That would make him lose the feud the two have had for years.

It didn't matter if he had been thinking differently about Calum recently. The president was still his enemy, and he would _never_ let the enemy take entire control over him.

The punishments that were to come could all screw themselves, for all Michael cared. He may have gave in once (or a few times if one would count the minor ones before detention), but he wasn't going to let it happen again.


	6. Chapter 5

Upon hearing a door bell ringing, Michael got off of his bed and pulled on his comfortable clothes since he was too lazy before, and he began proceeding to the door. Once he got to the door, he opened it and revealed his best friend.

Luke was dressed in all black- skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a trench coat that wasn't buttoned up at all, a shirt that had a cute, fluffy penguin on it (Luke has a soft side for his friends, penguins, and Ashton), and a beanie over his flat hair.

"Took you long enough!" Michael exclaimed as he stepped aside to let Luke walk in.

"Well, I'm here now," Luke said as he stepped into Michael's house, his hands pulling out of the pockets of his coat. "Now show me the bruises."

The delinquent leader grabbed for Luke's hand and led him towards his room. Once there, Luke sat down on the bed and Michael stripped out of his shirt. He dropped the shirt onto the floor and then turned to Luke.

"Here," Michael said as he pointed at the marks he had discovered many minutes earlier.

Luke motioned for the delinquent leader to go over to him, and so Michael did. He stood up and examined the bruises on Michael's shoulder and neck, his finger poking at them and making Michael wince the slightest bit.

"Were you sexually assaulted, too?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Michael said. "I was attacked by someone who wanted to steal from me, that's all."

"Do you recall the guy using his mouth on you?"

Michael raised an eyebrow as he slowly shook his head.

"Because those aren't just any bruises."

"Huh?" Michael stepped away and walked over to the mirror again, looking at the marks again. "What are they then?"

"They're called hickeys, Mikey," Luke explained as he pointed at the marks. "See how it's more red than purple? And the mark looks as if it's on the skin rather than under it? Yeah, that's called a hickey."

"How's it made?" Michael asked.

Luke took a step back, looking at the delinquent leader with slight shock. "You seriously have no idea how a hickey's made?"

"I don't even know what it is. It's a bruise, isn't it? So what makes this any different from any other bruise?"

"Holy shit." Luke sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He put it down and looked at Michael through the mirror, holding him in place by his forearms. "This is a bruise from a hit."

Luke punched Michael's left arm, making the delinquent leader yell in pain and glare at his friend.

"What the hell!" Michael shouted as he looked down at his arm that had turned slightly red from being hit. "That was uncalled for!"

"Those are not the good bruises."

"No shit!"

"And this is a hickey..."

Michael was completely caught off guard when Luke put his lips on his neck, nibbling his skin and sucking it. Michael didn't know how to react, so all he did was just watch Luke leave a mark on him.

Luke pulled away and right where his mouth once was, a red mark, identical to the ones on his shoulder, was left.

"It's also got another name," Luke spoke. "Love bite."

Michael's face flushed red from the alternate name and he began to compare the bruise Luke made from punching him to the one he made with his mouth.

"Michael," Luke said, his voice becoming stern, "do you know when you got those?"

"N-No," the delinquent leader answered, staring at the red marks that weren't made by Luke.

"Do you at least know who gave them to you?"

Michael shook his head.

"Holy shit." Luke went over to the closest wall and punched it hard. Michael jumped at the sound and turned himself around so he was looking at his friend. "Michael, this is _not_ okay. They did it without you knowing about it and _got away with it_! I'm not accepting that! I'm going to somehow track down this asshole and give them a piece of my mind."

"Wait, Luke!" Michael ran over to his friend who was about to stomp out of his room. "You don't need to hurt the person! It's just a bruise! It'll go away on its own."

Luke looked at Michael, shaking his head. "It's a hickey. A love bite, for God's sake!"

"Luke-"

"You're my best friend, Mikey. I'm not letting this by."

"Please, Luke."

The blond's expression softened upon seeing Michael's pleading look and then he let out a sigh. He tugged his arm from Michael's hold and moved away from the door.

"Fine," he huffed out. "I don't know why you're even protecting them from men, but whatever. I won't harm them. But it doesn't mean I won't have a chat with them once I find out who they are."

Michael smiled as he pulled Luke into a hug, exclaiming, "Thank you, Luke!" Then he pulled away. "Now, can you treat the bruises for me?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he led Michael to sit down on the bed. "I'll see what I can do."

\------

Since Luke wasn't allowed to step onto school campus for two days, Michael had to go through school by himself. Sure, he had his little posse, but nothing was the same without Luke by his side.

The delinquent leader rubbed at his tired eyes, yawning while doing so and he went over to his locker. He opened that up and started shoving his books inside along with some other stuff he didn't need for his next classes. Once he shut his locker, he noticed someone standing by him and he raised an eyebrow when seeing who it was.

"Um, can I help you?" Michael asked, turning his entire body to face the boy before him.

"Hi," Ashton mumbled before his voice sounded more confident. "Do you have contact with Luke through phone?"

Michael snorted. "Of course I do. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't have his number?"

"Do you think you could give it to me?"

"Why?"

"B-Because I want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Why?"

"Please?"

Michael narrowed his eyes at Ashton before shrugging. "Whatever. He'll be extremely happy to hear from you anyway." He pulled out a pen and took Ashton's hand in his, prepared to write on his palm.

However, the vice president yelped and immediately pulled his hand away.

"Don't write on me!" he said in a panicked tone.

The delinquent leader raised an eyebrow before saying rather harshly, "You wanted his number, and I'm giving it to you. Now hand me your... hand."

"Can't you just, like, type his number in my phone? Or write it down on a piece of paper?"

"It'll be faster for me to give you the number if you just cooperated with me. Now let me write it down!" Michael reached for Ashton's hand once again, but this time it wasn't Ashton that pulled back but Michael, but it was because someone had pulled him away from the vice president.

"What the hell is going on here?" Calum hissed, glaring at Michael before looking over at Ashton. "Why are you associating with this delinquent?"

"I-I was just-" Ashton stuttered out.

"Just what? Just nothing. Hurry up and get going to class, Ashton."

The vice president sighed and started leaving, but Michael followed after him and grabbed his arm. Ashton squeaked in surprise as he turned around to look at the delinquent leader.

Michael apologized, "S-Sorry. Hold on." Michael searched through his backpack for a piece of paper, tearing it off and writing down Luke's number. He handed it over to Ashton with a smile. "Here. Knock yourself out with it."

Ashton beamed at the delinquent. "Thank you," he said before he scurried off to class. Michael felt himself being spun around so he was facing the president.

"Don't encourage him, Clifford," Calum growled. "I refuse to let you ruin Ashton's innocence."

"I don't have to," Michael snapped back with a shrug. "That's Luke's job."

The president's hand that was on the delinquent leader's shoulder tightened, making Michael wince. The delinquent didn't notice that the president's eyes weren't looking directly into his until he saw them flicker back up to his face.

The brunet brought his face close to Michael's ear before whispering, "Follow me." Then he grabbed the delinquent's wrist and started dragging him down the hall.

"What the fuck!" Michael shouted, earning a lot of stares from people. "Let go of me!"

"Pipe down, delinquent," Calum hissed. "You're attracting attention."

"Great observation, Holmes! Now let go of me!"

The two entered the front office where Calum kindly greeted the secretary like everything was perfectly normal before he went towards the student council office that was nearby. He practically threw the delinquent into the room that was empty from anyone else except for the two before he locked the door.

"The fuck's wrong with you?!" the delinquent leader screamed at the president whose back was facing him. "I want out!"

"I need privacy as I talked to you," Calum said. "Out in the halls was not giving me enough."

"So you're just using the stupid student council office just to talk to me alone?!"

Calum glanced back at Michael. "Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Michael was slightly taken aback by Calum's response, though he should've expected it anyway. He shook his head and shouted again, "Well, I don't want to be in here, so let me out!"

"No can do, Clifford." The president stepped closer to the delinquent while the latter boy was moving away until he felt himself hit a desk behind him. Calum's hands were on either side of Michael, his body leaning dangerously close to Michael's. "We need to chat."

"We need to get away from each other," Michael snapped.

"You need to stay away from Ashton," Calum said, "and so does your other delinquent friend."

The delinquent narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with Luke and Ashton being together?"

"What's wrong is that you delinquents are going to influence Ashton if you don't stay away from him."

Michael scoffed. "Please, we wouldn't want him to be a delinquent anyway. He's the vice president, for fuck's sake. None of us want a delinquent who's a member of the student council."

"And we the student council don't want a delinquent to be a part of the student council, but that won't stop Ashton from trying to get closer to your friend."

"I'm not liking the idea of my friend having a crush on the vice president, but I'm not trying to stop the two from being together, because Luke truly cares about Ashton. I should know; I'm his best friend." The delinquent shoved Calum off of him. "The only person I'm unwilling for any of us to be near is you."

The president just smirked. "That's not what you said yesterday when you and I were in detention."

In anger, Michael grabbed Calum's jacket uniform and pushed him backwards until the president's back collided with the wall. Calum hissed in pain, but Michael didn't give a shit about that at the moment.

"You were going to expel me!" the delinquent growled through clenched teeth. "It was either I fucking get naked or get kicked out of school."

"Since when did you care about getting expelled?" Calum asked, his tone of voice sounding challenging. "You're a delinquent after all. You don't give any fucks about school. So why does it bother you if you didn't come here anymore?"

"B-Because then n-no one would be the leader of the delinquents."

"I'm assuming Luke would be if you were gone, wouldn't he? What other reason is there?"

Michael tried to search for other reasons, but the only one he could think of was that he was afraid of being expelled, but he would never tell his worst enemy that.

"J-Just shut the fuck up," he hissed, pushing himself away from the president. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"You were the one that carried on the conversation," Calum said, fixing his uniform. "Anyway, keep your friend from Ashton and I'll keep Ashton from him."

"The day I let that happen is when you finally start to learn to not interact with me." Michael leaned his head from side to side, cracking his neck before he began making his way over to the exit. "I'm leaving now, and you should leave me alone."

"Hang on a second." The president grabbed the delinquent by the wrist and pulled the latter boy back towards him, making Michael grow angrier.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" Michael snapped.

"What's that?" Calum asked, his finger going towards Michael's neck and brushing an area of his skin. Then Michael remembered that it was the spot where Luke had left a hickey on him. "What the hell is this?"

"I think Luke told me last night that it's called a hickey," Michael answered.

Calum's grip on Michael's grew as he pointed at the mark and growled, "He did _that_? But I thought he liked Ashton?"

"Well, yeah, he does. Luke was just trying to- wait, why am I even telling you this? You have nothing to do with this." Michael smacked Calum's hand, but the president held on to him. "I'm leaving."

" _Why_ did he give you a hickey?"

"Why do you even care?! Leave me alone!"

"Do you know what a hickey means? It means whoever gets that mark belongs to the person who made it." Calum harshly pulled Michael closer towards him. "Weren't you the one saying Luke cared for Ashton? If he did, why would he mark you? If Ashton found out about this, his heart would be crushed."

"But the hickey doesn't mean anything! Luke was only showing me what a hickey looked like!"

"Why didn't you show him your other ones?"

"I didn't believe they were hickeys and I asked Luke what the difference was between hickeys and-" Michael cut himself off. "Hang on. I didn't say _anything_ about the other hickeys."

Now the president's eyes went wide as he finally released Michael, stepping away from him with his hand over his face. Michael was confused as to how Calum knew of the marks on his shoulder, but then it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"Y-You..." The delinquent stepped away from the president.

Calum frantically shook his head. "M-Michael, I-I didn't- I-It was-"

"You _saw_ the marks when I was half naked yesterday!"

The president dropped his hand from his face. "Pardon?"

Michael looked like an idea just hit him. "That means I must've gotten them from that guy I fought with yesterday morning! But I don't remember him biting my shoulder. Then again, things were going by so fast, I don't remember a lot of things. It was that guy! He fucking marked me while we were fighting!"

Calum quirked an eyebrow at the delinquent. "Um..."

"It makes sense now how I got them! For once, you finally helped me out." Michael went towards the door, grabbed the handle, and started exiting out of the room. "Thanks for your help."

"Wait, Michael! It wasn't-"

But the delinquent had already left the student council room and was making his way towards class. He felt a bit relieved that he knew where the mark came from, but the idea of who gave it to him weirded him out. However, he didn't pay much mind to that since all that mattered was how he got it and now he knew.

\------

"What happened to Luke?" Kay asked when the delinquents gathered in the classroom they usually sat in at lunch. "He's hardly ever absent."

"He's suspended for two days," Michael answered as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"And he's never gotten suspended before," Leon pointed out. "What happened now? He's the least likely to be suspended from school out of all of us."

The leader just shrugged. "Remember when he slapped the vice president yesterday? He's suspended for that, which I find kind of stupid. I think it's just because the president's overprotective of the vice president though."

"They're awfully close, aren't they?" Leon said, but Michael shrugged again.

"Probably best friends or something."

"I say they're dating," Kay said and the other delinquents nodded their heads in agreement.

"They're not dating." Michael chuckled. "Trust me. I should know."

"How? Do you, like, look into the student council's every move?" She laughed jokingly.

"Just a hunch." Once Michael got to the crust of the pizza, he set it down and leaned against the teacher's seat that he was sitting on. "Now, what's happening in your daily lives?"

"I think we should start with you," Leon spoke up, making the delinquent leader raise his pierced eyebrow slightly. "What's up with the hickey?"

"This?" Michael pointed at the mark on his neck and the delinquents all nodded. "It doesn't mean anything. It's from Luke."

They all gasped and Kay asked in surprise, "You and Luke are together?"

"What? No! Of course not! He was showing me what a hickey looked like."

"Why couldn't he just, like, search it up online or something to show you?" another delinquent asked.

"I dunno."

"I can't see you two together," Leon said and all of the delinquents' eyes looked over at him. "You two are more like best friends, and I really can't see you two together."

"Oh?" Michael chuckled. "Be honest, whom do you see me best with?"

"Uh, are you going to kill me if I told you?"

Michael shook his head. Leon was about to open his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut in fear of saying the person's name.

"I-I don't really feel comfortable saying it aloud," Leon mumbled, fidgeting in his spot.

"Wait, tell me! Tell me!" Kay said as she hopped over to Leon and he began whispering in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she pulled away and burst out laughing. "No way! I do, too! High five, bro!"

Leon's lips curved up into a smile as the two delinquents exchanged high fives and Michael just rolled his eyes at his friend's silliness. "Okay, what did you two say to each other?"

Kay looked back at Leon and whispered, "Okay, on three, we say..." Michael didn't catch the last part and then the two started counting up to three before they extended their arms out and yelled out.

"Harry Styles of One Direction!"

Michael's eyes went wide and he sat straighter in his seat. "Nononononono, not him! He's got a boyfriend!" He was cut off when the two delinquents started cackling and Michael along with the other delinquents were confused.

"We're joking," Leon said, trying to calm down his laughing.

Kay finished, "We meant the president."

Suddenly the other delinquents started speaking up and saying that they shipped the same pairing, some even coming up with the name Malum. Michael's face flushed and he stood from his seat, slamming his hands against the desk.

"Never in a million years would I ever get with that stupid president!" Michael yelled and the entire room fell silent. "Why the hell would you even pair me up with such a person?! I _hate_ him!"

"Hey, hey! Calm your mammaries, Michael!" Kay shouted. "We were just saying that you two would look cute together if you disregarded the fact you hate each other. No need to get all defensive."

"I'm not being defensive!"

"Yes, you are," said another delinquent.

"No, I'm not!"

"Stop being in denial," Leon said.

"I'm not! You all need to shut up!" Michael groaned before he grabbed his backpack off of the floor and started for the door. "I'm leaving. You all can go to wherever the hell you guys go off to." Without waiting for another word, Michael left the classroom with a sour look on his face.

"Me and Calum together?" he grumbled, his eyes staring down at the ground. He scoffed. "Yeah, right. That idea's ridiculous. That idiot always drives me to the edge. Me and him being together is something that'll never happen."

While walking, Michael saw the president was pressed against the delinquent's locker while a girl was standing really close to him, the two laughing and flirting with each other. Michael just glared at the two who weren't aware of his presence as he turned on his heels and went farther away from the two.

"Besides," Michael said to himself, feeling some weird feeling in his chest. "He's got that girl anyway."


	7. Chapter 6

Michael was given detention once again for going to his last class five minutes late, but in his defense something kept him from getting ready for class.

Calum and the girl (Michael later recognized her as Sheena, the student body treasurer) were chatting nearby the delinquent's locker like they were the only ones there. Usually Michael would've minded his own business and not pay anyone much attention unless they bugged him, but he watched the student council members from behind a corner instead and waited for the two to go away.

He also had a six minute argument with his teacher about how he at least showed up to class prepared. When the teacher was fed up with the delinquent, he gave him trash duty during lunch the next day.

Michael didn't care anyway. He didn't have Luke, the other delinquents annoyed him a bit during lunch today, and he just needed time to himself.

The delinquent leader didn't feel like attending two hours in a boring classroom with a boring teacher (or whichever student council was given detention duty- hopefully not the president). Instead he went straight to Luke's house where his best friend would most likely be playing video games.

Luke's parents were out working, so that most likely meant that the blond was home alone. The delinquent leader approached the front door and knocked hard on it, waiting for his best friend to come down and open the door for him.

The door opened and revealed Luke wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black boxers. The two greeted each other and Michael went inside the house.

"Did anyone call you?" Michael asked as he began making his way to Luke's room.

Luke followed the other delinquent and looked at him strangely. "No... Am I supposed to get one?" When Michael shrugged, the blond narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't play pranks on me. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Just expect one, okay?" Michael entered Luke's room and sat down on the bed. His eyes went over to the TV in the room and his prediction on Luke spending his day playing video games was confirmed when he saw GTA V on the screen.

Luke threatened, "I swear, if you're trying to pull something on me, I will-"

He was cut off when his phone vibrated on his desk. Luke's eyes were still narrowed at Michael as he went to his phone, almost tripping over his school uniform that were lying around. He picked up the phone, quirking an eyebrow before he answered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" was his immediate response. That's how he greeted every anonymous number that was calling him.

Michael bit on his bottom lip to keep his smile from showing when Luke's blue eyes went large as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

The blond glanced over at the delinquent leader who merely shrugged. Michael was trying his best to not laugh at Luke's expression.

Luke pulled the phone away from his ear and put his hand over the phone. "I-Is that really Ashton?"

"I don't know," Michael said innocently. "Why don't you talk to him and find out?"

" _Hello_? _Luke_?" Ashton's voice spoke on the other end, snapping Luke's attention back to the phone as he put it back to his ear.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, this is Luke," the blond answered, a huge smile now on his face. Michael watched as Luke would occasionally say 'uh-huh' or 'yeah,' wondering what the vice president was saying on the other end.

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed, causing the delinquent leader to jump from the sudden loudness. "I-I mean, sure. That sounds great. Perfect even. So, um, when and where?"

The room went silent as Michael heard Ashton's mumbles.

"Awesome. See you then. Later, Ashton." Luke hung up the phone, letting out a breath before he set the phone down on the table. He pumped a fist into the air, shouting "Yes!" as he did so.

"What happened?" Michael asked, leaning forward.

"I got a date!" Luke said. "But if anyone asks, we coincidentally met."

"Why?"

Luke shrugged. "Something not wanting Calum to know."

Michael sighed. "Forget Calum. He's irrelevant in your growing relationship with Ashton. Anyway, when is it?"

"Six tonight at Pizza Planet." Luke gasped as he grasped the delinquent leader by the shoulders "That's in three hours! Oh, shit. Mikey, what if I mess things up?"

Michael placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Just relax for a bit and you can get ready soon, okay?"

Luke's teeth tugged at his lower lip before he nodded. Then the two went over to Luke's TV and played GTA V, the blond trusting his friend will let him know when it's time to get ready.

\------

"Come on, Mikey! We don't have all night!" Luke exclaimed as he was waiting by the front door. He wanted to be early to meet with Ashton, so he rushed his friend into getting ready after five minutes of playing GTA V.

Luke was nervous to say the least and asked for Michael to come along. The delinquent leader was a tad reluctant, but he agreed anyway. If anything was to go wrong in the date, he would be able to give Luke some advice or come to his rescue.

Michael hurried towards the front door while he was in the middle of fixing his belt. He had to borrow Luke's clothes since he went straight to the blond's house from school and didn't have his own clothes with him other than his uniform. Once he was ready, the two exited the house, got into Luke's car, and went straight to Pizza Planet to meet with Ashton.

They were fifteen minutes early by the time they arrived, so the two decided to go to the token machine to exchange some bills for a handful of tokens. Then they spent their free time before the date playing some of the arcade games to win tickets so they could get prizes. Luke and Michael split the portion of tokens and Michael got to keep whatever tickets they earned, since Luke didn't want to get any of the prizes, claiming that they were all lame anyway.

The delinquents were at the basketball games shooting the balls into the hoops. They were trying to see who would get a higher score and once in a while they would try to distract each other by poking the other's sides.

"You're throwing me off!" Michael yelled as he squirmed away from Luke's touch.

"I'm not letting you get one more point than mine!" the blond said.

Michael held the ball up to his face so he could aim for the hoop. Right when he was about to make a shot, he felt hands grab at his waist and he jumped slightly.

"Luke!" Michael laughed. "Knock it off! I'm trying to win here!"

"Um, I'm over here."

The delinquent leader's eyes glanced over to the side to see his best friend standing next to him, his hands by his own sides and _not on Michael's waist_.

Michael glanced back and was greeted by brown eyes looking into his green ones.

"Fancy meeting you here," Calum said, smirking. The delinquent noticed that the president was still wearing his school uniform, which didn't make any sense since school ended approximately three hours ago; unless he came to Pizza Planet straight from school, there really was no reason to be in uniform.

Michael's next thought and action was to bounce the basketball against the president's face. Calum pulled away, his hand flying up to his nose and rubbing at it while he made a low growl.

The delinquent picked the basketball off of the ground, grinning at what he did. He turned back to the game, shot the basketball towards the hoop and made it in, Luke groaning and pouting from losing by one point.

"I was so close," Luke said. He was about to step closer to Michael, but then a pair of arms flung around his neck and pull him back.

"Hi, Lukey!" Ashton who was also in his school uniform giggled. Michael didn't miss the way Luke's face turned a bright shade of red at the greeting. "What a coincident meeting you and Michael here."

Luke wrapped one arm around the vice president's waist. "Hey, Ash."

Someone clearing their throat interrupted the two and they looked over at Calum whose eyes glared at Luke and he said, "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Having fun until your face showed up," Michael retorted. "Why're you here?"

The president looked over at the delinquent leader as Ashton and Luke were somehow able to sneak away to enjoy their date. "The student council were having a meeting here about how to deal with delinquents like yourself. Ashton and I were just about to take our leave until he spotted you two shooting hoops."

"Lovely." Michael glanced back at the machine and saw that it had spat out some tickets that he had won from the game. He collected them and started walking off, hoping that the president wouldn't follow him.

However, the president was right behind, saying, "Nice clothing style."

"Hm?" Michael hummed, staring down at the black jacket, shirt, and jeans that he was wearing. "Oh, they're not mine. They're Luke's."

Calum frowned. "Luke's clothes?"

Michael nodded.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"I really don't think it's any of your business."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, does it?"

Michael thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, but I'd rather not say why I'm wearing his clothes."

"What would happen if I told Ashton about you and Luke sharing clothes, hm? He might get the wrong idea, you know."

The delinquent leader groaned. "Why are you bothering me? It's a school night. Don't you have to go home or something? Shoo, you pest." Michael flicked the president's forehead and continued walking away towards a skee ball machine.

"I would leave," Calum said, "but I'm Ashton's ride, and that boy thought it was a great idea to run off with your delinquent friend." He narrowed his eyes at Michael. "What are you two plotting?"

Michael asked innocently, "Nothing bad, I believe. But this isn't school, Hood, so you can't do anything, huh?" He inserted three tokens into the machine and watched as some skee balls came out. He reached out for one of the spheres, but another hand had picked up the object before he could.

"I prefer to not be alone," the president spoke, tossing the ball lightly up in the air. "You're the closest person around that I know, so I might as well stick with you for now."

The delinquent groaned. "Go away, Hood. Nobody likes you."

"Ouch. I didn't feel anything." Calum drew his arm back before swinging it forward, the skee ball riding up the ramp and making it into the forty hole.

Michael nodded. "Good arm you got there," he complimented.

"Thank you. Your turn."

Michael grabbed for a skee ball and targeted the fifty hole, throwing the skee ball up the slope and frowning when the ball made it into the twenty.

"Oh, what a shame," Calum tsked. "If you aimed to the right just a little bit more, you would've gotten the fifty."

Michael hissed, "I don't need advice from you, Hood." He got another ball and was determined to get the top hole, but as he was about to bring his arm forward it seemed to defy him as he was unable to move it. He glanced behind him and saw Calum holding onto his elbow.

"Try aiming like so," the president said, stepping closer to the delinquent until his chest was pressed to the latter boy's back. He straightened Michael's arm out front and instructed the delinquent to line the ball up with the target with respect to his sight.

However, Michael wasn't paying much attention to this small lesson as his heart was pounding in his chest. His face began to form blush on the cheeks and he could only focus on how close he was to Calum again, the president's arms around him reminding Michael of when the two were in the detention room together. He tried to shake the thought away, but it didn't help when he constantly and unwillingly reminded himself how the president was pretty much holding Michael.

Calum made the delinquent draw his arm back and then threw the skee ball up the ramp, the object getting into the fifty.

"Wow," Michael breathed out, though he was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Keep that in mind next time you play skee ball," the president said. Michael thought that he would if he even heard a single word as to what he said.

After running out of spheres to throw, together the two somehow managed to beat the daily high score. Calum wasn't as excited about it as Michael was.

Once the machine rewarded the two with tickets, their next game to get to was a game involving the zombie apocalypse. It costed four tokens per player, so Michael inserted eight. They each grabbed a gun and waited for the introduction of the game to pass before they got to the actual game itself.

Again, the two got one of the highest scores, getting second place overall. They were given only five letter spaces for their name, so Michael suggested the name Malum (he got the name from his delinquent clique that apparently shipped him with his enemy that he was actually having fun with at the moment).

Over the time the two spent together in the arcade part of the place, Michael would see Ashton and Luke hanging out with each other. One time they saw the two entering a photo booth, another time they spotted them playing Dance Dance Revolution, and the last time they saw them at a table eating a large pizza.

As tempting as the pizza was, the delinquent refrained himself from interrupting Luke's date with Ashton. He may be best friends with Luke, but it didn't mean Luke wouldn't get mad at him for bothering him while he was on a date with the guy he had a crush on.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Michael heard Calum ask. He glanced over at the president for a brief moment, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine," Michael said. "I just want to get rid of all these tokens and get as many tickets as possible so I can get a prize."

The delinquent felt unusually comfortable with the president. The two were supposed to hate each other, yet they were spending time together in the arcade part of Pizza Planet like they were two friends hanging out (with some awkward tension lingering above them) or a couple that are going on their first date.

That last part made shivers go up and down Michael's back. Him dating Calum was never going to happen. The two getting together was practically breaking every rule in the book of rules, according to Michael anyway. Then again, he was the kind to break the rules...

No, this was the one rule that he was going to actually follow: don't get close with the enemy. Michael was not going to let Calum onto his good side. They've hated each other for three years and counting. Well, Michael believed Calum hated him. Why would the student body president even like the delinquent leader? There was nothing about Michael that would even make Calum attracted to him.

Again, that's what Michael believed anyway.

Michael heard some whistling sound and that made him snap out of his thoughts that he didn't even know why he had in the first place. He was suddenly pulled away from Calum and towards two brunettes that were about six inches shorter than the delinquent.

"You're hella cute," cooed the brunette with ridiculously curly hair that looked like it would take a millennium to untangle.

"Um, thank you?" Michael said awkwardly. He wasn't used to being called cute. In fact, hardly anyone ever saw him as cute. He was more intimidating to some people, but it must've been because he was a delinquent, the leader of the school delinquents in fact.

"You should hang with us, cutie," said the other brunette with much straighter hair, obviously a straightener was used.

The delinquent did find these two girls attractive and all, but he didn't feel the least bit comfortable with them. He would much rather stay with Calum, and that's saying something considering he _definitely_ hates him.

"I like your red hair. Red's such a hot color. Oh, and your eyebrow piercing."The curly haired girl tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth. Michael knew she was trying to seem seductive, but it looked more like her lip was itchy and she was using her teeth to scratch the itch away.

"It's so sexy," giggled the straight haired girl.

Michael smirked. "It is pretty damn sexy."

"Yes, it is. Like you."

"What the hell's keeping you here?" Calum asked, suddenly appearing by Michael's side. The delinquent glanced over at the president as the latter examined to the girls before him. "Who are you two?"

"Oh, another sexy beast has appeared," said the wavy haired brunette, making her hand turn into a catlike claw and pretending to claw at Calum. "Oh, and check out the uniform. He goes to Ocean Valley Academy."

"Well, sexy beast number one and two are leaving." The president placed his arm around Michael's shoulder and pulled him away from the two girls who just followed the two instead of taking a hint and leaving.

"Don't be such a party poop, baby." The girl with straight hair pouted, grabbing Calum's wrist and tugging him closer to her until they were chest to chest. "Just a few minutes won't hurt. We can hang out elsewhere, anywhere but here."

Michael huffed upon seeing this sight and pulled the student council president away from the brunettes as he hissed, "Get your trashy asses out of our presence."

The two girls gaped at the delinquent, the brunette with wavy hair smacking Michael right across the side of the face where the bruise was and making his head turn to the side.

He brought his cold hand up to his cheek, staring with wide eyes at the girl that just hit him.

"How dare you speak to women like that!" she screeched. "You're no longer sexy."

"Hey!" Calum shouted. "Just because he told you skanks to get your thirsty asses away from us, doesn't mean he isn't sexy!"

The delinquent's face wasn't red just from being smacked, but also from blush upon hearing Calum, his enemy of three years, even defending him by saying that he wasn't not sexy.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were sucking each other's dicks," snapped the brunette with straight hair.

Calum's immediate response was, "I can get way more dicks than you two ever will combined."

The two girls gaped at the president with surprise before they both screamed, "How dare you!"

"I dare, because it's about time someone told you that being thirsty whores won't get you any guy. Now get thee to a nunnery."

"You did _not_ just go Macbeth on us."

"It's from _Hamlet_ , you blockheaded muffin tops!" Calum placed both of his hands on Michael's shoulders, turning him away from the two girls and pushing him away from the girls that somehow ended up crying from Calum's weak insult.

Michael still had his hand on his cheek, trying to soothe the pain but it refused to go away. He let the president drag him out of the building and to the side where only a dim light was shining above them.

"You okay?" Calum asked, trying to get a good look at Michael's face to examine the red mark. "She hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," Michael said. "It's just a slap across the face. No big deal."

"Right on the bruise, too."

"It's nothing." The delinquent leader pushed the president away. "Don't worry about it. It's none of your business anyway." He started walking back towards the entrance of Pizza Planet, but Calum stepped in front of him and got in his way.

"Hold on, you're going back in there?" he asked and Michael nodded. "Why? Those girls are probably still there."

Michael shrugged. "I have tokens I want to get rid of and tickets I want to use to get prizes."

"Oh. All right then. I should probably go look for Ashton. It's getting late." Calum turned on his heels and started heading inside, but Michael reached for the president's wrist, holding him in place. The brunet looked over at Michael with a confused look.

Michael only stopped him, because Luke and Ashton were still on their date. He was going to wait for Luke to call him before he was going to meet up with his best friend again.

"A-Actually," the delinquent leader began, "do you maybe want to help me use up all the tokens and get as many tickets as possible?"

Calum stared blankly at Michael, but he eventually gave him a fond smile. "Okay."

Michael couldn't help but let his own lips curve upwards as the two walked back into the building together side by side.

\------

Calum and Michael had more fun with the arcade games around as they used up all of the coins and ended up with a total of six hundred tickets. They were now standing at the prize counter and looking for any prizes they might want.

"What's a prize I can get that'll use up all six hundred tickets?" he asked himself, but Calum heard the question anyway.

"I'm still looking for something," the president responded. Their eyes looked at all of the prizes on the shelves, not finding anything that costed six hundred tickets. "Found something!" Calum pointed in a certain direction.

"What?" Michael tried to follow Calum's finger and he saw two pandas sitting next to each other, one with a blue shirt and another with a pink shirt. The delinquent frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

The president shrugged. "That's all I could find."

"But those pandas are for couples only."

"You asked what prize was six hundred tickets and I found a prize that was six hundred tickets. Or you could always look for something else."

Michael looked through the shelves again for anything else that would be much better than the pandas couple set, but none of the other stuff were any better. He decided in the end that he would get the pandas anyway.

Calum called the worker over to exchange the six hundred tickets for the pandas. The guy took the tickets and handed the pandas over to Calum. The president stared at the stuffed animals' faces in awe.

"They're so cute," he said, sighing. He handed the pandas to Michael and even the delinquent couldn't deny that the stuffed animals were adorable.

Michael wouldn't admit it aloud, but he really did enjoy his time with Calum tonight. He didn't want to forget it, because it was the only good memory the two had with each other. And he certainly didn't want Calum to forget this night either.

"Which panda do you want?" the delinquent asked, catching the president by surprise.

"Wh-What?" Calum asked, although Michael knew he had heard him the first time but just wanted to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Do you want the one with the pink shirt?" Michael held the girl panda out to Calum, but the president reached for the boy panda instead.

"C-Could I have this one instead?" he questioned. "I-It's just, this color's baby blue, and... baby blue's my favorite color, and... You're seriously letting me keep a panda?"

Michael nodded, glancing up at Calum to watch his expression.

A bright smile came onto the president's face as he hugged the panda close to his chest. "Thank you for the panda," the president said.

"No problem," Michael said nonchalantly as he held the girl panda by his side. His heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest since it was beating so hard and fast.

The two walked out of the place and stood in front of the building, "You know, you're not so bad after all."

"Right back at you. But when we go back to school tomorrow, we're going straight back to hating each other, okay?"

Instead of hearing Calum say "Okay," the president said instead, "Do you want to, maybe... I don't know, make a truce?"

Michael raised his eyebrow. "Truce? Really?"

"Absolutely."

The delinquent narrowed his eyes at the president. "I know we just had a good time tonight and all, but are you sure you want to have a truce? I mean, we've been hating each other for three years and suddenly one night where we finally get along you want to call a truce?"

"I'm being serious."

At that moment, Michael nearly agreed to it, but then remembered he couldn't get close to Calum. He was his enemy since day one and he didn't know what to expect from him.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of joke of yours?" Michael hissed, Calum's eyes widening slightly. "How do I know you're not faking any of this? How can I be sure that you truly want a truce? You can't just suddenly not hate me after tonight, you know. I need some sort of proof that what you say is true."

"Obviously, a handshake won't suffice and intertwining pinkies seems quite childish," Calum said, thinking for a moment. He held the boy panda by his side, his free hand going to the delinquent's chin and lifting his head up. "Maybe this will work instead?"

Michael was unsure of what was happening, but when Calum started leaning in as his eyes fluttered closed, the delinquent became a bit scared.

However, a part of him told him to go for it, and that was enough to override the fear he felt inside him. He closed his eyes and drew his face closer to Calum's, waiting for the moment to finally happened.

And it did.

They were kissing.

The delinquent leader and the student council president, two people who have been enemies since they first met, were kissing.

It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips either. Their lips were actually moving in sync together. Michael held his panda under his arm as he brought his hands up to cup Calum's face and the latter boy pulled his own hand from Michael's chin so he could wrap his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

Michael never would have expected that he'd ever kiss Calum, but here he was, seconds passing by and they still haven't parted yet.

They slowly drew away from one another, opening their eyes gazing into the other's. Michael was practically breathless, his face flushed and he was still high off of the kiss.

Calum smirked. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean my word."

Then Michael's heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

He completely forgot that the kiss was for a truce Calum wanted, and Michael had subconsciously agreed to it, and it wasn't because he wanted the truce.

The delinquent just wanted to kiss the student council president. He actually wanted to kiss his own enemy.

Calum pulled himself away from Michael and right on cue Ashton walked out of the building.

"Hey, Calum," Ashton greeted. "It's already nearing nine. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Calum said, nodding. Then the president and vice president walked off into the parking lot, leaving the delinquent leader by himself in front of the Pizza Planet entrance. He brought his fingers up to his lips, the feeling of Calum's on his still seemed present.

He heard his phone beep and Michael pulled it out, seeing that he had gotten a text from Luke, telling him to meet at the car. Michael responded with a simple text of agreement and he went in the direction of where Luke's car was parked.

And on his way there, he held the girl panda close to his chest, smiling and pressing a gentle kiss on top of its head.

The stuffed panda was now very special to him, because he got it with Calum and the latter boy shares the other half of the set. The boy panda.

This was certainly a night Michael didn't want to forget.


	8. Chapter 7

"Nice panda," Luke commented as the two delinquents were heading back to Luke's house to get Michael's backpack that was left behind. "I thought you would've gotten a better prize than that."

Michael rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea to get it. It was Calum's. I wanted to get a prize that was six hundred tickets and he suggested that I'd get the pandas."

"Plural?"

"Yeah. It was a couple set and the pandas were the only prize that was six hundred tickets."

"So, you have the female panda... Does Calum have the boy one?"

Just thinking about Calum having the other half of the set made Michael's heart race and his cheeks tint red. "Maybe."

Luke smiled. "Aw, you two are going to be so happy together."

"Yeah, we a-" Michael stopped himself, raising his eyebrow. "Together? No way! Calum and I aren't together! We'll never be together!"

"I thought you two were getting along. Ashton and I saw you guys hanging out back at Pizza Planet. You two didn't really fight all that much."

"W-Well..." The delinquent leader thought of whether or not he should tell Luke about how the president suggested a truce between the two. In the end, he kept silent about it and switched the topic. "How was your date with the vice president?"

"It was fine," Luke said with a shrug. "We played games, ate pizza, had some fun."

"Fine? You were completely excited about it hours before!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's wrong?"

"It's just..." Luke sighed. "It's not important."

"What isn't?"

"The thing was..." Luke sighed. "We were hanging out and having fun and I believed that he liked me. But..."

"But?" Michael leaned closer to Luke so he wouldn't miss a word.

"When I started to lean in to, um, k-kiss him, he pulled away and said something else to get me to forget about it. Mikey, he pretty much just rejected me. Do you think that he didn't like the date? Maybe I was going too fast? Should I've waited a bit longer? Maybe I should've asked before-"

"Shit! Slow down!" Michael interrupted, his arm around the stuffed panda tightening. "You're driving too fast, Luke!" His hand gripped the assist handle tightly, like it would keep him alive.

The blond pressed his foot to the gas pedal and let the car go back down to the speed limit. "S-Sorry. I'm kind of nervous. I mean, wh-what if Ashton thinks I'm weird?"

The delinquent leader rolled his eyes. "Then he ain't for you. Go find someone else to date."

"No! I only want Ashton!"

"Fuck, Luke! You're speeding again!"

\------

The two managed to arrive to Luke's house _safely_ without dying or crashing into anything. There was at one point when Luke ran over a pothole and got Michael to freak out from the unexpected bump.

Michael retrieved his backpack, stuffed his school uniform inside, and told his best friend that he'll return his clothes tomorrow. Michael also suggested that Luke home and call it a night. He also told him to not worry about Ashton and that he'll see what's up with the vice president tomorrow.

Luke offered Michael to stay at his place because it was already so dark outside, but Michael declined the offer. He wanted to be home anyway.

The delinquent leader left Luke's house and started walking home. He didn't live too far from Luke, it was at least a ten minute walk, five if he ran.

Michael stared down at the panda that was in his hands, the adorable face looking right back at him. He couldn't help but smile down at the stuffed animal. It was undeniably cute to him, he had to admit that. And he hardly finds anything cute. Well, okay, that's a lie. He finds a lot of things cute, but he wouldn't dare admit that aloud.

He finally got home and he noticed that his parents weren't home yet. He hasn't exactly eaten anything yet, so he set his backpack and stuffed panda on a nearby couch and went to the refrigerator in the kitchen where he would find frozen pizza he could heat up and eat. He took it the microwave oven and heated it up to the time that was labeled on the box. While he waited, he sat down at the kitchen counter and went through his phone, grabbing a banana from the the fruit bowl and setting it down before him.

Michael noticed that Luke had sent him a text, and it was filled with paranoia about Ashton. The delinquent leader rolled his eyes and told Luke to go the fuck to sleep already.

The delinquent leader rested his head on top of the marble counter and sighed. He was bored out of his mind and he really didn't want to do homework. It was rare for him to even do his homework. The only time he ever does it is if Luke came over, but even then they only finish half of their assignments.

When the microwave oven signaled Michael that his quick dinner was ready, Michael got up from his spot and went over to where his pizza was. He cautiously pulled it out after getting something to protect his hands from any burns and placed it on top of a plate. He waited for the pizza to cool before taking a bite from it, but as he waited he was on talking to Luke who refused to sleep.

The delinquent leader tried his best to keep Luke from freaking out anymore about the vice president, but every attempt seemed to have failed. Eventually, Luke had stopped replying and Michael guessed the blond must've fallen asleep. He pushed his phone into his pocket and checked to see if it was safe to eat the pizza. Then he began eating the slice.

After eating his dinner, Michael decided to take a shower. He went back over to the couch and picked up the girl panda, carrying it to his room where he gently placed the stuffed animal on the bed. He didn't know why he felt the need to tuck the stuffed toy in his bed, but he did anyway, patting the top of its head before he collected his sleep clothes and headed off to the restroom.

During his shower time, his mind drifted to what had happened today at Pizza Planet. His face seemed to have grown hot from thinking of the kiss he and Calum had, even though the kiss meant nothing more than a simple pact for a truce to the president. Michael would never tell Calum that he liked the feeling of the brunet's lips on his.

His fingers absentmindedly brushed over the delinquent leader's lips and a smile was on his face. Kissing Calum, someone who's been his enemy since their first year at Ocean Valley Academy, gave Michael an unusually happy feeling inside of him.

He didn't expect Calum to kiss him to prove that he wanted the truce. If anything, Michael would've expected the president to do something to humiliate himself, but the kiss was definitely another way to show that what he said was true.

Even though the delinquent leader was supposed to hate the president, he couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He didn't know when he started this weird affectionate feeling, but he did know that it made him feel like a giggly person inside.

But then he thought of the student body treasurer that was with Calum earlier. He did think that she and the president had a thing, but after the kiss Michael was a bit puzzled. Calum wasn't the kind of guy to cheat on anyone. At least, Michael didn't think so. He didn't know the president all too well except for the fact that he's a stickler to rules and really hates any kind of disorder.

Then again, it wasn't exactly cheating if Calum didn't kiss him because he had feelings, right? He only did it to prove he wanted the truce, and that's it. He didn't like Michael. The delinquent knew that for certain.

And that hurt his heart. Badly.

"I don't like him," Michael mumbled to himself as he washed away the shampoo in his red hair. "I can't like Calum. H-He's not interested in me. He can't be."

His words that were supposed to help him forget about the student body president only made it more difficult for him.

Michael was falling.

Falling for someone who annoyed him before. Someone who he hated before. Someone who he'd least expect himself to fall for. Someone who constantly pushed him to the edge many times.

The delinquent leader was falling for the student council president.

And that feeling, that very feeling, terrified Michael.

\------

The delinquent leader didn't see the student body president in the morning, and he was a tiny bit sad about that, but another part of him was relieved as well. If he ran into Calum, then he wouldn't know how to react since the two did a truce. He hadn't told the other delinquents yet and he was planning to do so during lunch, even though they would probably think that Michael and Calum had something going on, which they don't. He wasn't all that upset with them anymore, because he may or may not ship the same pairing that they ship as well.

However, he was assigned trash duty when in his fourth class he was given a piece of paper that said he had to go up to the office to get the things he needed to fulfill his trash duty. It was for skipping after school detention, and Michael completely forgot that he even did that.

Lunch came around and all of the students hurried to the cafeteria. Everyone but Michael. He was currently chewing his gum and blowing bubbles, making loud popping sounds throughout the hallway. He was walking towards the front office where he was to get his trash bag to collect the trash that was littered around the school. He wasn't allowed to finish trash duty until he gets the bag filled up to the top. It didn't help since the bag was just as large as Santa Claus's bag.

Michael walked down the halls of the school and on his way to the cafeteria where most trash was found, chewing his gum and blowing a bubble every once in a while. It was starting to lose its flavor, so he spat the piece of gum into the trash bag. He can always get a new one from the pack that he left in his locker. His locker was just on the way, so he decided to stop by to get himself a piece of fresh gum or two.

On his way there, he saw Ashton by his own locker, looking extremely annoyed. Michael would have thought it was because of how the date last night with Luke went, but that was only if some random guy wasn't behind him trying to feel the vice president up.

"St-Stop," Ashton mumbled, trying to push the guy's hand away away. "Leave m-me alone."

"What's wrong, babe?" said the guy, his hand back on Ashton's bum and squeezing it. "Not liking this?"

"D-Do not like." Ashton began leaning towards the inside of his locker like he could somehow fit inside it and shelter himself from the harasser.

The random guy placed both his hands on the vice president's waist before one of them slipped in between Ashton's legs, making the shorter boy gasp. At this point, Michael wasn't going to let this molester hit on Luke's man, so he decided to step in.

Michael reached in the trash bag and pulled out his chewed gum. Once it was in his hand, he stood behind the guy and smacked the gum right onto the guy's face.

"What the fu-!" the guy shouted, stumbling away as he peeled the gum from his face and threw it onto the ground. Michael dropped the trash bag onto the ground and grabbed Ashton's wrist, pulling the vice president behind him to shield him from the harasser.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?!" the delinquent shouted. He felt Ashton throw his arms around his waist and press himself to his back. "He clearly doesn't want anything to do with you, so just fuck off already!"

"Come on, I was having a bit of fun," said the guy, chuckling like this was no big deal.

"If you want fun, go to hell and find it!"

Ashton squeaked when Michael pushed him away so he could plunge at the random guy. When the delinquent and the other student fell to the ground, Michael positioned his fingers around the guy's neck, keeping him from breathing.

"Don't fucking touch Ashton!" the delinquent leader shouted as the other guy tried to pry Michael's hands off of him. "Don't lay a fucking finger on Ashton! He's Luke's!"

"Get off me, you psycho!" the guy managed to choke out as he tried to kick at the delinquent leader.

"Clifford! Garfield!"

Michael snapped his head in the direction of the voice and he saw Calum standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. His green eyes widened slightly and his heart began to beat abnormally faster just from the sight of the president. But Calum had an angered look in his face, and that expression was enough for Michael's heart to tear a little.

Ashton was standing beside the president whose arm was wrapped around the vice president's shoulder. Ashton had a look of fear in his eyes as he was looking down at the two students that were fighting on the ground.

"I don't tolerate fighting in the halls," the president snapped. He pointed a finger at the delinquent leader. "You. My office. Now."

"What?!" Michael shouted, pushing himself off of the other guy, but not without intentionally stepping down at the guy's crotch. "He was molesting Ashton! I was giving this bastard what he deserved!"

"Who wouldn't want to molest the cutie over there?" said the guy as he stood up, a smirk on his face.

Those words made Michael's blood boil and his hand balled up into a fist before he sent a punch right towards the guy's face.

The guy fell to the ground and Michael quickly got back on top, gripping the collar of his uniform and hissing in his face.

"Eat your fucking words, you dick!" the delinquent yelled. "Eat your fucking words or I'll mess up your fucked up face!"

"Clifford!"

Michael was forced off of the guy by the president, but he still tried to hit the other guy more.

"Let me go!" the delinquent demanded. "I need to teach this damn bastard a lesson!"

"I'm so done with you, you delinquent!" Calum shoved Michael towards Ashton who managed to catch the delinquent before he could fall over. "Ashton, take him to the student council office now!"

Michael scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I was trying to save Ashton's ass and _I'm_ getting in trouble?!"

The president snapped, "Ashton, go!"

The vice president placed an arm around Michael and whispered, "Come on, Michael. Let's g-go."

"Unfuckingbelievable!" the delinquent shouted. He turned to the student apparently addressed as Garfield. "Pull any more shit like that and I won't hesitate to kill you next time!" And with those being his last words, he was led to the student council office, his stupid trash bag left behind.

Once the delinquent leader and vice president made it to the office, Michael furiously pushed a standing chair over before he shouted in frustration.

"This is fucking stupid!" Michael yelled. "He was being a fucking thirsty douche bag, yet I get in trouble?! Was it because I was the one fighting him and he was too much of a fucking pussy to hit me back?! What kind of student body president lets the molester off the hook, but not the person who was trying to defend the molested?! This is fucking stu-"

The delinquent was cut off when he was abruptly pulled into the vice president's arms. He was taken aback by surprise, because he was not expecting a hug, especially from the vice president who seemed to be scared of almost everything.

"Thank you, Mikey," Ashton said. "Thank you for saving me."

Michael's eyes widened at those words. Even though Michael pretty much tried to kill another guy, Ashton was grateful for it. In the end, Michael wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, feeling all anger inside him leave.

"N-No problem," he said, and the two stayed in hugging position for a while. Michael sensed Ashton's body shaking, so he tried to pull away, but the vice president's hold didn't loosen. Instead it tightened.

"Is Lukey mad at me?" Ashton suddenly asked and this time, Michael really did draw away and the vice president let him.

"Why would you think that?" the delinquent leader asked.

"B-Because last night, h-he tried to kiss me, a-and... I got scared th-that I might mess up our first kiss together. Is he m-mad at me? I don't want L-Lukey to be mad at me. I-I want to kiss him, b-but what if I mess it up f-for the both of us?"

When Michael laughed a bit, Ashton just became looked confused as to why the delinquent was laughing at all.

"You and Luke really are meant to be," the delinquent said, making Ashton smile a tad bit. "He's not mad at you, don't worry about that. In fact, last night he thought that he ruined your date and that you didn't like him. He was afraid you didn't like him."

"R-Really?" the vice president asked with a happy glint in his eye as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. You should call him right now and tell him. He'll be more than happy to hear from you."

Ashton nodded and hugged Michael again, saying a bunch of 'thank you's to him before the vice president scurried out of the room while pulling out his phone. As he opened the door and ran out of the office, Calum was about to enter, but stopped when seeing his friend leaving the room with a happy attitude. He shook his head before he stepped into the office and closed the door.

Once seeing the president, Michael's anger suddenly came back to him and he glared at Calum, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing at him.

"All right," Calum said with a sigh. He took a few steps closer to the delinquent, but Michael moved farther away from the president.

"That shrimp dip tried to hit on Ashton and I wasn't going to allow that!" the delinquent exploded. "I was just saving your friend's ass back there, yet you send me up to the office but not him?! Why am I the only one getting in trouble?!"

"Listen to me-"

"Sure, I tried to choke him and then I punched his face, but he deserved it! If he kept his hands to himself, he wouldn't have been hit by me and I wouldn't be up here getting in trouble!"

"Michael-"

"If you're going to get me suspended or expelled, just get it over with already! I fought another student, but I don't regret shit!"

"For God's sake!" Calum shouted as he backed Michael up against a wall, one hand gripping his chin and forcing the delinquent to look up at him while his other was at Michael's wrist. "Listen to me, damn it!"

Michael's eyes went large at Calum's outburst and he immediately closed his mouth to keep himself from spitting out any more angry words.

"The other guy's in even more shit than you are," the president said. "He's dealing with the headmaster as we speak and he's going to be given a week of suspension."

"Wh-What about me?" the delinquent leader asked. "Why am I here then?" He looked into the president's eyes, his lips now partly open as he felt his heart start racing.

Calum gulped before saying, "It was wrong of you to punch the guy. You could've handled the situation better than that, but you're not in trouble, okay? You helped Ashton back there, and th-this is just a way for me to say thank you for doing so."

"But I attacked at guy. Don't you not tolerate fighting at all?"

"Y-Yeah, but... You did it for a good reason. As long as no one but you, the guy, Ashton, and I saw what happened back there, you aren't going to be in trouble. Understand?"

"Pr-Promise?"

The president nodded, placing his hands on both of the delinquent's cheeks. "Promise."

Michael didn't realize he had subconsciously puckered his lips out and leaned in towards Calum until the president was doing the exact same thing until their lips were pressed together. The delinquent closed his eyes and just focused on kissing the student body president.

The two kissing was some way of reassurance, Michael realized that. Although it meant nothing more to Calum, Michael liked kissing him. A lot. And he was just figuring that out.

But he'd never admit that out loud. Not to Ashton, not to Kay or Leon or the rest of the delinquents, not to Luke, and most certainly not to the president himself.


	9. Chapter 8

Michael and Calum fucked in the student council office.

Okay, no they didn't, but the delinquent may or may not had a dream in class of him and Calum doing such explicit things on top of the president's desk.

A loud sound of a stick hitting against the wooden desk sent Michael awake, and his sleepy eyes looked up at his teacher before him.

"Pay attention!" his teacher snapped. "No sleeping in class!"

"It's my life, not yours," Michael groaned, yawning. "So what if I was asleep? It's not like I was disrupting anyone."

"Actually, you were, Mr. Clifford. You were moaning in your sleep. Rather loudly, might I add."

Michael's eyes largened upon hearing this and the class snickered.

The teacher crossed his arms over his chest. "Care to explain to the class what you were dreaming of?"

"I, uh..." Michael glanced around the classroom and saw that everyone was looking right at him, waiting for his answer. "F-Food porn?"

"Yeah, uh huh. Don't fall asleep again." The teacher used the ruler he was holding to lightly hit the top of Michael's red hair. He proceeded to the front of the classroom and continued whatever lesson he was teaching.

Michael felt his face grow heated and he rested his arms on top of his desk before he placed his head on top of them. He just had a wet dream with the president, _and during school, too_! He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die now.

Or maybe go to the restroom, so he could get rid of the problem he was having in his lower half of the body.

\------

Once classes were over, Michael rushed to the boys' locker room while trying to hide his growing bulge. Since it was a Friday, no one was allowed in the locker rooms, but he managed to sneak in

When he got to there, the delinquent made sure it was empty, that no one was still changing by their lockers, no one was in the restroom that were there, and no one was in the showers. When he felt it was only him the place, he entered the showers and began pulling his uniform off, placing them along with his school bag by a bench nearby.

His length was already red and leaking from the tip. He's never gotten hard during school hours before, so this was slightly embarrassing to him. He just hoped that no one would catch him in the showers. That would even be more embarrassing. He's already been close to completely exposed in front of the president; he didn't need only God know who might walk in to see him completely butt naked.

Michael turned the shower on and let the water run over his body. He felt himself becoming more relieved as the water got colder and his erection was going away. He tried to think of other things that didn't involve the president, but he couldn't think of anything that didn't relate to Calum, so he just focused on getting rid of his hard-on through the cold water.

However, that didn't work either and his mind kept going back to the dream he had in class, making it even more difficult for his hard-on to go away. He's never exactly had to use his hand to get rid of an erection before, and he wasn't entirely sure where to start. Every time he got hard, he took cold showers, and usually he only gets hard at home.

Michael gulped, wrapping his fingers around his red length and just moving it back and forth from the head to the base. It felt weird, to say the least, but it definitely felt better than taking cold showers.

Eventually he started pumping himself while continuing the same movements and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip. His head leaned back and the cold water that was still running hit his neck before sliding down his pale form. His breathing somehow became uneven and he was panting at this point.

"F-Fuck," the delinquent mumbled, his lips now apart and gasps leaving from in between them. His eyes were closed and he could only think of the small parts that happened in his dream. All he knew was that he was on his back against the president's desk, his legs wrapped around Calum's body as the brunet pushed inside of him.

Michael whimpered as his hand's pace quickened and he was sensing himself reaching his high. His moans were becoming louder and he didn't want to get caught, so he tried to force himself to be quieter. But that didn't work when he ended up screaming out Calum's name and painting the tiled walls with his semen.

His heart that was racing extremely fast was still pounding in his chest, the delinquent's cheeks were flushed red and he was growing a tad exhausted. He's never gotten off on someone before, but it felt great.

Michael used the water to wash away the cum on the walls. Once all of it went down the drain, he made sure that he didn't get any on himself and cleaned his hands before he finally shut the water off.

He hadn't brought a towel with him, because he didn't have one, so he was going to have to dry himself another way. He turned around to grab his clothes that were on the bench, but he froze in place when he saw someone else staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What are you d-doing here?" Michael stuttered as his entire body felt tense and he subconsciously brought his hands to cover up his relaxed length.

"I'm on locker duty for today," Ashton explained, holding up the keys that were in his hand. "I have to make sure no one's in here before I lock the place up, even though no students are allowed in here Friday after school." The vice president cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I was, um, taking a shower? Uh, h-how long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here," Ashton answered and Michael sighed in relief, but then the shorter boy continued, "But you still shouldn't be in here."

Michael glanced around and saw that Calum wasn't in the locker room. He was lucky that the president wasn't with Ashton, but being caught by his best friend was just as embarrassing. Maybe a little bit less, but it was still humiliating.

"D-Don't tell anyone, please," Michael said. "That includes Calum."

Ashton thought for a moment, his eyes looking down at the ground, "I have to report to him saying that you were in here. Now, I'm going to get you a towel for you to dry off." Then the vice president walked off.

Michael was a bit relieved that the president wouldn't know that Michael was jacking off to him. He walked over to his clothes and pulled on his boxers first, not feeling comfortable having his junk out and hanging about.

The vice president arrived with a white towel and he handed it to the delinquent. "Here," Ashton said.

"Thanks," Michael said, taking the towel and drying himself off. He then began putting his uniform back on and he asked what to do with the towel.

"Just hand it to me and I'll put it in the laundry basket in the teacher's office," the vice president directed. Michael gave the towel back and Ashton stalked off to the office.

Once Ashton returned, the delinquent swung his school bag over his shoulder and said, "W-Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you on Monday." He then began making his way towards the locker room doors.

"Hang on," Ashton spoke up and Michael reluctantly stopped in his tracks and looked at the vice president. "Anyone who breaks the rules must go talk to the president. Don't you know that since you've gotten in trouble plenty of times? No offense."

Michael gulped. "I-I really need to go home. I've got... stuff to do."

The vice president crossed his arms over his chest and a small grin was on his face. "You look nervous."

Michael was surprised that Ashton suddenly got a bit more confident. The delinquent laughed weakly. "Me? Nervous? No, I just- I just don't want to deal with Calum today. C-Can I go now?"

"Do you like Calum?"

The delinquent laughed and shook his head. "No! No, I don't like Calum at all. Not the slightest bit."

"That completely explains why it was Calum's name you screamed when you orgasmed then."

At this point, Michael's face flushed a dark shade of red. "I-I thought you said that you just got here!"

"I did. I just got here, as in the spot where I stood when you asked that. I heard you from across the locker room when I entered the place."

Michael gripped Ashton's shoulders and pleaded, "Don't say anything to Calum! He'll just ridicule and laugh at me! I can't go through that! Or worse, he's going to avoid me!"

"It's not my place to tell him anything you were doing in here." The vice president gently pushed the delinquent's hands from his shoulders. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable explaining to my best friend that you were jacking off to him."

"O-Okay."

"Come on, to the office you go."

Ashton followed behind Michael up to the student council office, the delinquent's heart beating harder and faster every step they took closer to where Calum was.

The vice president told Michael to wait so he could open the door. Once Ashton twisted the doorknob, he swung the door open.

Ashton said, "Calum, I've found someone in the locker ro-" He cut himself off upon the sight he saw before him. Even Michael's mouth fell agape at what he saw.

Calum was with Sheena, the student body treasurer, and her clothed chest was pressed against Calums' bare one. The president was on his feet, leaning backwards towards his desk as his hands were grabbing the girl's shoulders. The treasurer's lips were at the president's collarbone and she was leaving love bites on his skin (Michael remembered that those marks meant the receiver belonged to the sender), her hand palming Calum through his trousers.

Sheena continued doing what she was doing like no one except she and Calum were in the room, but the president was more aware of his surroundings as his head snapped in the direction of where Ashton and Michael stood.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Ashton shouted, gesturing to the two other student council members. "In the office, too?! I can never go in here the same way again!"

"W-Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Calum began, holding his hand up and pushing Sheena away from him.

"Explain yourselves then." Ashton glared at his best friend while Michael, who was standing behind him, felt his heart break in half.

Sheena detached her lips from Calum's skin and cooed, "Baby, you don't need to lie to them. Just tell them we're dating." She gave the president a squeeze in between the legs, making Calum gasp as he tried to suppress a moan.

Baby? Dating?

The president looked past Ashton and at Michael who was behind the vice president and completely speechless. "I-I can e-explain."

Calum didn't deny it.

Tears brimmed Michael's green eyes and he took steps away from the office before he turned around and darted away from the scene.

"Michael, wait!" Calum shouted, but Michael didn't turn back. He didn't want to. He couldn't.

The delinquent managed to run out into the courtyard where the school gate was just in front of him. He finally ran off campus, but then fingers eventually wrapped around his wrist and prevented him from getting away.

"Let go of me!" Michael shouted, his head turned away so the person wouldn't see him cry.

"Relax, Mikey! It's me!" the familiar voice spoke up. Michael finally looked with tear-filled eyes at the person and was more than happy to see his best friend Luke.

The delinquent leader threw his arms around Luke's body and buried his face into his shoulder. Luke was confused as to what was happening, but he wrapped his own arms around his best friend, one hand combing through the delinquent leader's red hair.

"It's okay, Mikey," Luke said, his soothing voice calming Michael down. "You're okay now."

Damn it, Michael! Where are you?!" Calum's voice shouted and the delinquent leader tensed, looking up at Luke's face with a pleading look, like he was telling his best friend to not let the president find him.

Unfortunately, Luke didn't get the message quick enough as Calum and Ashton showed up. The blond looked up at the student council members and he smirked in Ashton's direction, making the vice president blush. However, when his eyes wandered over to the brunet, he glared.

"What are you doing here?" the president asked. "You're not allowed to be on campus."

"Well, I'm not on campus. We're just outside of school grounds," Luke said. "Now, what the hell did you do to Mikey?"

"I didn't do anything!" Calum sighed as if he was trying to calm himself down. "I need to talk to him. _Alone_. I need to explain myse-"

Michael glared at the president who was now wearing his dress shirt, but it was still unbuttoned so his well-toned chest showed.

"You don't need to say shit to me!" he shouted before he buried his face into Luke's neck and tightened his hold around him.

"Okay, I don't know what happened between you two," Luke began, "but you're not talking to Michael. I suggest you stay away from him, if you know what's good for you."

"For God's sake! Ashton, I told you what happened. You believe me, right? Go convince that delinquent to let me talk to Michael."

It was silent for a moment and then Michael heard the vice president speak up. "Lukey, pl-please?"

"Damn it, you're using Ashton against me?" Luke asked.

"Don't give in, Luke," Michael murmured so only Luke could hear him. "Please, don't give in."

The blond sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Once those two words flew out of his mouth, Michael felt almost betrayed, his already broken heart ripping into smaller bits.

"... Ashton, I can't hand him over."

Michael felt a smile make its way onto his face and his trust in Luke was 

The vice president stuttered, "L-Lukey, it was a big misunderstanding. Trust me."

"Forget it, Ashton," Calum hissed. "If Michael's not going to talk alone with me, then we'll talk here."

"Dude, stop being such a douche baboon and just leave Mikey alone," Luke snapped. Michael felt Luke take one step back, bringing the delinquent leader with him. "Stay back, Calum. I'm warning you."

"Michael, listen," the president began, ignoring Luke's warning. "She came onto me, okay? I was trying to push her off of me, but she was being persistent."

"Why are you even explaining yourself?" Michael asked, his face still hiding in Luke's neck. "We're not dating or anything, and we certainly don't like each other." Well, Calum didn't anyway. That's what Michael thought.

The president countered, "Then why did you run out? Why are you so upset about all of this if you don't like me?"

Michael stiffened, knowing he couldn't find his way out of it. He couldn't find another reason to say why he was upset about what he saw back in the student council office. The only reason he could think of was...

He really liked Calum.

But why would he tell him that? That was pretty much a one way ticket to his own death.

"Mikey, I think you should talk to Calum alone," Luke said. Michael pulled away from his best friend, staring with wide eyes at the blond. Michael was about to protest, but Luke cut him off as he said, "Just do it. I'll be right here with Ashton waiting for you."

The delinquent leader was hesitant at first, but he nodded and eventually pulled away from Luke, giving his school bag to the blond. He glanced over at Calum who was just now buttoning up his shirt before he held out his hand towards the delinquent. However, Michael ignored his gesture and wrapped his arms around himself as he walked past Calum and went back onto school grounds, the president following right behind him.

It was quiet between the two, their footsteps the only sounds coming from them.

"Michael, hear me out," the brunet said once the two stopped walking in the middle of the courtyard, Michael's back still to him. "I didn't ask Sheena to do anything to me, okay?"

"Whatever," the delinquent leader muttered, but it sounded more like he was trying to hold back his tears. His heart was already hurting, and just having to be around Calum at the moment was only making him hurt more.

"There's nothing going on between me and her."

"Okay then."

Suddenly, Calum wrapped his arms around Michael's waist from behind and pulled the delinquent leader close to him. He hooked his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder and leaned his head against Michael's.

"Please believe me," the president whispered. "I don't like her at all."

"Why are you even telling me this? We're not even friends, and we don't exactly like each other."

"... You don't."

Michael's eyes widened and his heart was pounding in his chest. But his heart wasn't the only one that was racing. He could feel Calum's heart beating hard as well.

"Michael, look at me."

The delinquent leader gulped before he slowly turned his head to look at the student body president. Their eyes locked together, green and brown meeting.

Calum took Michael's chin in between his thumb and forefinger so he wouldn't turn away. "I hold no feelings for Sheena. I promise." Then he began to draw his face closer to Michael's.

But the delinquent placed his own hand over Calum's mouth, preventing him from any farther.

"D-Don't kiss me," Michael said.

Now Calum had a surprised look on his face as he asked, "Wh-Why?"

Michael felt tears well up in his eyes again. "B-Because I don't w-want to kiss someone whose f-feelings don't reciprocate mine."

The president nodded in understanding. "How do you feel about me?"

The delinquent leader didn't say anything, trying to turn his head away, but Calum kept him in place. "I..."

"You...?"

"... kind of... like y-you..."

The president just looked at Michael for a moment and the latter boy waited for the rejection to come.

Calum finally sighed as he replied, "Then that means I can't kiss you."

At this point, Michael was sure that his heart was broken beyond repair. There was Calum's rejection to the delinquent. Now Michael really wanted to die.

Michael managed to force his head to turn away from Calum as he said, "C-Can you please let g-go now?" He sounded more like he was about to cry, since he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He blinked them away and they fell from his face, but more developed in his eyes. "I w-want to leave..." 

"You don't love me."

The delinquent's eyes went wide and his heart that he thought was no longer existing started beating fast. He felt Calum brush his thumb against his cheek to remove the tears that fell.

"I can't kiss you unless you tell me that you love me," the student body president said.

Michael tried to turn himself around in Calum's arms, and the president loosened his hold so the shorter boy could face him entirely.

"Promise me that you love me," he said, trying to keep a smile from showing on his face.

Calum grinned. "Promise to say you love me."

Michael nodded and he placed his hands on the president's cheeks.

"Promise." He drew his own face closer to Calum's and before their lips touched he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," the brunet said back and then they were kissing.

Their lips moved together perfectly and Michael finally let the smile form. The delinquent moved his arms around Calum's neck while one of the taller boy's hand moved up Michael's back and let its digits run through his red hair.

They pulled away to catch their breaths, and Calum said, "One more to promise that I love you." Then he connected their lips again into a quick kiss before pulling away again. "One more to promise that I love no one else but you." Then he gave Michael another kiss. "One more-"

"-to promise to take me out on a date," Michael finished, "and you can't kiss me again after this one until the date."

Calum smiled, kissing Michael one last time after saying, "I promise."

\------

Calum told Michael that he had to go back to finishing up some work in the student council office. Michael was a bit reluctant to let Calum go back, because the treasurer could still be there to hit on him, but the president reassured the delinquent that he wasn't going to let anything happen

Unlike he had promised, Luke was nowhere to be found in the spot he said he'd be, and even Ashton was gone as well. Michael huffed in annoyance at his friend leaving without saying anything. The delinquent leader looked around to see if Luke was anywhere nearby, and then he saw him walking from across the street with the vice president right beside him.

The two were carrying bags of what appeared to be food. When Luke's eyes met Michael's, he immediately gave him an apologetic look.

"S-Sorry, Mikey," the blond said as he and Ashton stood in front of the delinquent leader. "Ashton and I got hungry."

"Thanks for buying me food, Lukey," the vice president said, bouncing on his toes a bit. "I need to go back to the office. I'll see you on Monday."

"How 'bout I see you tomorrow morning at ten in front of the school?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I am."

"Hm, all right then. It's a date." Ashton gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked towards the school gates. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lukey!" Then the vice president practically skipped away.

Luke looked dumbstruck as he brought his fingers up to where Ashton just kissed, a wide smile crawling onto his lips. "Another date with the vice president."

"Where are you going to take him?" Michael asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, shit. I didn't think of where. What's a good place?"

"I think there's a fair happening tomorrow. Calum and I are going there at noon and we're going to stay there until it closes."

The blond nodded and then gasped. "You and Calum?! What did he do to make you agree to go with him?! If it's anything bad, I swear I will-"

"Nothing bad!" Michael laughed, placing his hands on Luke's shoulders. "He may or may not have asked me out."

Luke cooed, "Aw, my little Mikey's growing up! He's going on his first date after all these years!"

"Shut up." The delinquent leader punched Luke's arm before he grabbed the bag of food in the blond's hand. "I'll be eating your food, thank you very much."

"Back off my tacos, human!"


	10. Chapter 9

Michael ran his fingers through his hair for the fiftieth time to make sure it looked presentable. Today he and Calum were going to the city fair at noon, but they planned to meet at nine so they could go out to eat and hang out prior to going to the fair.

The delinquent pushed the sleeves of his black jacket up to his elbows, just because it looked cooler to do it that way. He zipped up the jacket halfway and then looked at himself in the mirror. Believing he looked good enough, he searched for his phone that was lying on top of his bed, picking the cellular device up and seeing that Calum had texted not too long ago to let him know that he just needed to go buy a few things and then he'll be over soon.

Michael couldn't help but smile as he put his phone into his pocket. He grabbed some cash for himself just in case and he headed downstairs and sat on a recliner. He pulled his knees up to his chest and took out his phone, looking through the messages he and Calum exchanged last night.

The student body president had sent a really adorable picture of himself to Michael and the latter boy couldn't help but make that as his home screen. He didn't make it his lock screen, just in case Calum were to steal his phone and see it. It's a good thing that he has a passcode on his phone so no one can see what's on it.

Upon hearing a doorbell go off and knocking at the front door, the delinquent stood up from his spot and walked over to check who was there, even though already knew whom it was.

When he opened the door, he saw Calum standing before him, his hair messier than usual, a red flannel jacket over his grey T-shirt, and black jeans clinging onto his legs. Michael also noticed he had a bag in his hand, and he was curious as to what was inside it.

"Wow," Calum spoke up, the delinquent leader glancing up into the brown eyes that he had somehow fallen for.

Michael was starting to feel slightly self-conscious when the student body president was eyeing him from the top to the bottom. He subconsciously wrapped an arm around his waist and looked down at the ground, only for Calum to grab a hold of his wrist and pull it away.

Michael glance back up at the student council president who smirked, some crinkles forming by his eyes.

"You look good," Calum complimented, making the delinquent look down at the ground and blushing.

Michael's eyes were back on the bag, curiosity getting the best of him as he asked, "What's inside the bag?"

"Hm?" Calum glanced downward at the bag before glancing up and smirking. "Oh, it's for later."

The delinquent leader pouted. "Why can't I know now?"

"Because I said so. Besides, we need to get going."

"I'm sure we have time. Come on! What's in the bag?" Michael bounced on his toes, eager to know what was held in the plastic bag.

Calum thought for a moment before he gave in. "All right, I'll show you."

The delinquent reached out towards the bag, but the brunet drew it away, shaking his head at his date.

"Nope, I'll show you the way I want to show you," he said, making Michael pout. "But first, where is your bedroom located?"

"Just follow me," Michael answered as he turned and made his way to his room, Calum following him but not before closing the front door.

Once the delinquent leader arrived at his room, he went towards the center and just stood there, admiring his room like it was the greatest in the world.

"So, this is where I sleep and seclude myself from the world," Michael said, beaming. He turned to face Calum. "Now what's in the ba-"

The delinquent didn't get to finish since Calum had plopped the bag down and placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, gently pushing him backwards and guiding him to the bed.

Once the back of Michael's knees hit the bed and he fell onto it, the student body president climbed on top of the shorter boy and positioned himself in between Michael's thighs.

"Um, I'm not tired," the delinquent said, looking up at Calum. "Plus, when are you gonna show me what's in the bag?"

"Very soon," the brunet responded. "Let me do a few things first."

Michael's eyes widened slightly when he felt Calum's lips brush against his before they were fully pressed to his. He soon closed his eyes and just let his lips part so the student body president's tongue could enter his mouth. Their tongues rub against one another and Michael could barely hold back a moan.

After a bit, they drew apart and the delinquent leader was practically out of breath.

"Wh-What was that about?" the delinquent asked.

"Just the beginning," Calum answered. "Stay still."

The president stood up and went over to the bag, picking it up and walking back to the bed where Michael was now propped up on his elbows.

Michael watched as Calum pulled out a bottle and a small box, and the delinquent was slightly bemused.

"You bought lotion?" he asked. "I didn't know you had dry skin." Then his eyes were fixed on the larger words on the box and he pointed at the object. "What's in there?"

"This bottle is so that things will go more smoothly, babe," the brunet said as he chuckled, "and this box right here contains something to conceal over my head."

Michael tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Seems kind of small to even cover your head, don't you think?"

"I am pretty big, but this will fit just fine." Calum set the items down beside Michael and then he hovers above him. "I'll make you feel very good."

"I don't understand how lotion and a head protector is supposed to make me feel good."

The student body president laughed and then picked up the delinquent's legs, resting them on top of his shoulders and making Michael's eyes become larger.

Michael stuttered, "W-Wait, you m-meant-"

"So I'll be positioned in between your legs like so," Calum explained. "You and I will both be without clothes, we'll make out while I prep you up. Then I will enter you right... here."

Michael gasped when he felt Calum's finger press against where his hole was, his heart beating harder and faster.

"How's that sound?" the student body president asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I-I..." Michael breathed out. "C-Can we even do th-that?"

"Of course. It's how two guys make love."

"O-Oh..."

Calum's smirk grew wider as he leaned in and pressed his lips onto the delinquent's, his fingers making their way to Michael's jacket zipper and pulling it down. Michael reciprocated the kissing by doing it back, parting his lips slightly to give Calum's tongue permission to slide past them.

Michael moved his legs down to Calum's waist and crossed his ankles together, but the president pushed his legs down onto the bed and straddled over the delinquent.

"These clothes of yours are quite troublesome, aren't they?" Calum said as he worked with the button of Michael's jeans, successfully popping it open and pinching the zipper in between his thumb and forefinger.

Michael just watched, completely dumb of any words by the time Calum started to zip the zipper of the delinquent's jeans down, the tips of his fingers slipping in between Michael's boxer shorts and jeans.

But then the student body president stopped right there as the two gazed into each other's eyes.

The delinquent was slightly confused as to why the brunet had stopped what he was doing, so he began to say, "C-Calum, wha-"

But he was cut short when the student body president abruptly moved his hand deeper into his jeans, the fingers now curling inward to feel the shape of the delinquent's bulge.

Michael gasped from the sudden action and his hands immediately gripped at Calum's shoulders. He bit down on his bottom lip so he wouldn't make any loud noises, but he did make occasional moans.

However, the movements that Calum was making weren't enough for Michael. He craved for more.

"M-More, pl-please" Michael begged, turning his head to the side as he panted.

"Lift your hips for me," the student body president instructed and the delinquent nodded in understanding.

Once the delinquent raised his hips, Calum placed his hands on both sides of the jeans and started to tug them down until they were pooled around Michael's thighs. Calum moved off of Michael and pulled the rest of the jeans completely off of Michael, discarding them onto the floor.

"Better?" the brunet asked as he went back on top of Michael, his hand now back hovering over the front bump in Michael's boxer shorts.

"Mhm," the delinquent whimpered and then Calum pressed his hand down on Michael's bulge, making the latter boy sharply inhale.

Calum brought his lips to Michael's and whispered in a low voice, "That's right, babe. Are you feeling good?"

"V-Very."

Before Calum could slide his hand into Michael's boxers, a beeping sound was heard and Michael instantly recognized it as his phone.

He practically pushed Calum off of him, quickly apologizing to the brunet as he scrambled onto the floor and looking through his jeans pocket until he finally located his cellular device. He noticed that he had gotten a text. The delinquent leader read over the text and smiled, standing up while tossing his phone onto the bed and picking up his jeans.

"What was that?" the student body president asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Michael answered, pulling his jeans on and zipping and buttoning them up. Then his fingers went to his jacket zipper and pulled that up. "I just got a text from Luke that he and Ashton are at Pizza Planet."

Calum frowned as he stood up from the bed. "Okay? So, why is he telling you that?"

"Oh, because we're going to meet up with them. We're going on a double date with them."

"And you decided that I would automatically be okay with that? I'd rather that you and I spend our date together alone and without any other company."

The delinquent leader went over to the student body president and stood slightly on his toes, giving the latter boy a quick kiss on the lips. When he retracted, he held back a wide smile on his face when Calum's cheeks became red and his eyes glanced downward at the ground.

"W-Well, I suppose I'll be okay with this... double date," Calum said as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "But don't spend too much time with Luke."

Michael pouted. "But he's my best friend."

"And I'm your date. What's your point?"

The delinquent tried to find something else to say, but shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go. They're waiting for us."

\------

Once the two arrived at Pizza Planet, they went through the entrance and searched around the place to see Luke and Ashton sitting at a table

The vice president was licking away at a vanilla ice cream that was in a cone (yes; he was eating ice cream in the morning. Deal with it). He seemed to have decided that it as a good idea to dab some of the ice cream onto Luke's face, the creamy dessert splattered from his nose to his chin. He gave a giggling Ashton a playful glare before he threw his arms around him, pressing ice cream covered kisses onto Ashton's cheek and making the vice president let out more fits of joyous laughter.

Michael and Calum walked over to the two and took a seat across from them. Ashton's eyes that were closed opened up when sensing presence from other individuals.

"Hey, Calum! Hey, Michael!" the vice president greeted and Luke pulled his face away from Ashton's cheek, resting his head on top of his date's.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Michael pointed out, crossing his arms in a relaxing way and leaning back into his seat. Calum casually threw one arm around Michael's shoulder as the delinquent leader continued, "Are you sure you two want us here?"

Ashton eagerly nodded as Luke responded, "Of course. Ashton thought a double date would be fun."

Calum raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the vice president. "So the double date was your idea?" He sounded slightly annoyed, but Ashton didn't seem to have noticed his best friend's irritation.

"It'll be great!" Ashton beamed as he picked up a couple of napkins on top of the table. He wiped his face clean from the ice cream Luke smeared onto him as he glanced at his date. "You got a little something on your face, Lukey."

"What, you mean this?" Luke asked as he pointed at the ice cream that was nearly gone since he had gotten some on Ashton. "Okay, I'll get rid of it."

The blond delinquent pulled the vice president onto his lap and buried his face into Ashton's neck, swiping his face in a side-to-side motion.

"Lukey, stop!" Ashton laughed, trying to push Luke away. "You're getting it all over me!"

Michael gave the two a fond look and he couldn't help but smile at how cute they were acting together. He chuckled when Luke started to kiss Ashton's neck and the vice president shoved his face away, picking up a napkin and wiping his date's face before he started cleaning the ice cream that had gotten onto him.

Suddenly the delinquent leader felt arms slowly wrap around his frame and he glanced over to see the student body president bringing his face close to the delinquent's ear.

"I think I prefer it better when it's just the two of us," he said in a voice loud enough for only Michael to hear.

"The two do seem to be enjoying themselves without us," Michael said as Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and rested his forehead against Luke's. The blond delinquent rubbed his nose against Ashton's and the two broke out into wide smiles.

"Let's go eat elsewhere," Calum suggested, but Michael shook his head.

"Let's not," he said. "We're already here and I kind of want to eat something from here."

Since there were menus placed at the side the table, Michael reached for one and opened it up, Calum's hand taking the other side of the menu and making the object stand.

Once they were hidden from the view of the other two, Calum reached for Michael's chin and made the delinquent leader face him. Once the two's eyes were locked, they started to lean in and their lips met.

The student body president pushed his tongue past Michael's lips and made the delinquent moan a bit too loudly for either of their liking. Michael then felt Calum's hand on his thigh and was sliding upward to where his thighs were joined.

Suddenly the menu as being smacked down and the two jumped apart, their faces becoming flushed red when seeing Ashton and Luke looking at them.

"No having sex behind the menu," Ashton scolded, shaking his index finger at them. "That's a big no-no."

"You tell 'em, babe," Luke said as he laughed.

Calum awkwardly cleared his throat and Michael averted his gaze from any one of the table. He subconsciously scooted away from his date, hoping to make things less awkward. It didn't help all that much though, since he was still embarrassed.

"A-Anyway," Michael spoke up, trying to change the subject, "what are we getting to eat?"

\------

Once the four ate a large pizza, they all decided to stay at Pizza Planet just a bit longer for some games. Things definitely started to lighten up as Lashton and Malum played a bunch of games against each other. They all agreed that the loser team had to go through the haunted house at the fair that was supposedly scarier than the previous ones in the past.

Once it was half an hour before twelve, Lashton won by three points, much to Luke's relief since he absolutely hated getting scared (the haunted house idea was Ashton's idea). Michael didn't mind having to go through the haunted house at all. He loved the adrenaline that pumped through his veins whenever something attempted to scare him.

The delinquent leader glanced over at the student body president and saw how composed of an expression he wore. He seemed as if he didn't mind the haunted house either. In fact, he just shrugged when Lashton announced that they had won and celebrated by Ashton jumping into Luke's arms, his legs wrapping around the taller boy's waist and the two spinning around and kissing each other on the lips. They almost hit a little girl running by, and they found that oddly hilarious how she shrieked and ran off to her mother on the other side of Pizza Planet.

They all left the building and got into Calum's car and headed for the fair. Once they all arrived, they went to purchase entry tickets and not too long after, they were all on fair grounds.

"We shouldn't go on any extreme rides," Ashton said, "because we just ate. What do you think we should go on, Lukey?"

"Hm, I don't know," Luke said before glancing over at his best friend. "Any ideas, Mikey?"

"Shouldn't Calum and I go through the haunted house?" Michael said. "I mean, I actually want to check it out."

Ashton huffed as he crossed his arms. "I should've picked a punishment worse than a haunted house. Fine, let's get it over with. Where's the haunted house located?"

"It's usually in the same place every year. I think I know where it is."

The three of them started to head in the direction that Michael guessed the haunted house was, but he stopped when he noticed that Calum was still standing where he was.

"Do you want to be left behind?" the delinquent leader called out, making the student body president snap out of his temporary daze.

"Huh?" Calum responded, completely unaware of what was going on. Then he noticed that Luke and Ashton were already ahead, their fingers laced together as they swung their arms back and forth. "Y-Yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry."

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded as he waited for Calum to catch up to him. Then the two walked alongside one another, the delinquent leader's eyes occasionally glancing down at Calum's hand.

He gulped, his heart pounding slightly as he debated whether or not he should hold the student body president's hand. In the end he decided to give it a small nudge, but fear started to take over him when Calum glanced over at Michael.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask," Calum said, grinning.

Michael's cheeks were then coated with blush from the student body president's words as the two finally entwined their ha-

"Do my eyes deceive me? It's really Malum!" exclaimed a voice before a guffaw followed, making the two, once again, jump apart and twist themselves around to see whom it was.

Michael's entire face became pale when he saw the clique of delinquents that he normally hung out with. Now that these delinquents no doubt saw him holding hands with Calum, they were never going to let him live it down.

"It's happening, guys!" Leon shouted. "Everyone, stay calm!"

Kay yelled, "One does not simply keep calm during Malum!"

"Your fellow buddies are taking this rather well, aren't they?" Calum chuckled, making the delinquent leader want to crawl into a never-ending ditch and die in it.

The president must've sensed Michael's embarrassment, for he pulled the shorter boy into his arms and buried the delinquent's face into the crook of his neck. But that gesture only made Michael want to die even more.

"Get some!" Leon chanted.

"Use protection!" Kay laughed. "Or not! We don't mind Malum babies! I bet they'll be cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Michael hissed at them as he glared at his friends, his face that was once pale now completely red from major humiliation he was feeling. "Nobody's getting pregnant!"

The delinquent leader was about to snap at his clique again, but the sound of someone imitating vomiting noises was heard and he turned his head around to see the student body treasurer.

"So," Sheena said, crossing her arms over her chest, "you refused to spend time with the student council just for a delinquent, not to mention the leader of them all?"

Calum glared at her. "He's a much better option than you. Where are the other members?"

"They're stuffing themselves with funnel cake. I'm not a cake person, thank you very much. Anyway, you and Ashton both left us, the student council, the ones that stuck by your side during your feud with the delinquents. I don't know what Ashton's excuse is, but obviously you don't have any other better reason to not hang out with us."

"Uh, yeah, I do. I'm on a date."

"So where is she?"

Calum's arm tightened around Michael as he tangled his fingers into Michael's red hair. " _He's_ right here."

Sheena's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't see your date anywhere. Some weird delinquent's in the way."

Calum began to fume at the treasurer's words as he finally said, "Fuck off, Sheena. You're not wanted here."

She scoffed. "Whatever. I hope your date ends horribly and then you'll come crawling back to me and the others." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and went off.

"Leon, what the hell!" one of the delinquents shouted. "I'm not done with that!"

Suddenly something flew past Michael's head, making the delinquent stand slightly straighter from surprise. The object appeared to be chili cheese fries and the fires directly hit the back of Sheena's head.

The student body treasurer had stopped dead in her tracks and she twisted herself around, displaying her shocked expression. Luke and Ashton had came back upon realizing that Michael and Calum weren't following. Luke and Calum burst out laughing while Michael gaped at what had just happened and Ashton brought his hands up to his mouth, his eyes growing wide.

"You assholes!" Sheena screeched before she finally scurried off.

Michael turned his head to look at the delinquent and saw Leon stretching his arm across his body.

"Baseball totally paid off," he said nonchalantly as the delinquents around him cheered (except for the one whose food was used as an object to hit the student body treasurer). Leon promised to buy him another chili cheese fries and that he won't go throwing it around at people, making the guy smile just the slightest bit.

"You got some cheese on your cheek," Calum said, drawing the delinquent leader's attention towards the student body president. "Here, I got it."

Calum leaned in and pressed his lips onto Michael's cheek and let them linger there for a while. Michael's eyes were wide and his heart had lost all ability to remain calm.

Once the student body president drew away, he grimaced and Michael was confused about his expression. Then Calum explained, "I don't even like cheese."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled out of Calum's arms and Luke and Ashton ran over to the two, asking them if they were ready to go this time. Michael and Calum nodded, although Calum's nod was more slow and hesitant.

The four bade goodbye to the delinquents that all hurried to the roller coaster of the fair and this time the two couples were on their way to the haunted house.

Unlike Luke and Ashton who were slightly spaced apart as they skipped and held hands while swinging them to and fro, Michael and Calum were walking and had their hands interlocked together, their arms practically brushing against one another the entire walk to their next destination.


	11. Chapter 10

Michael and Calum were standing in front of the haunted house, a lot of the screams from the people heard inside from whatever scary thing came out to frighten them.

"Have fun!" Ashton called out and Michael turned around to see Lashton hugging each other as they sat down at a table that was across from the haunted house. Luke whispered something into the vice president's ear and the shorter boy nodded before standing up and walking somewhere. Michael noticed how as Ashton walked off, Luke was staring at him, biting his lip and looking pleased with himself.

"Wait, I need to use the restroom first," Calum said and he started to go off, but the delinquent leader grabbed his shirt before he could get away and yanked him back.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out," Michael teased.

"I'm not!" the student body president protested. "I just don't want to pee my trousers."

The delinquent leader raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're scared?"

Calum gulped. "G-Guilty."

"But the things in the haunted house aren't even real."

"I-I know, but I can't help but feel scared anyway."

Michael chuckled and pulled a slightly shaking Calum into a hug. "You're brave for admitting you're scared." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he drew away, grabbed his hand, and began leading him inside. "Come on, let's just get this over with and then you can cry all you want."

Once the two entered the dark, the student body president immediately threw his arms around the delinquent leader, pressing his face into Michael's shoulder as his body trembled in fear. The lights that were available were the ones that shined on spooky decorations and the ones that lit a path through the haunted house.

Every time a person dressed in a costume jumped out and make a terrifying scream at the two, Calum would end up squeaking in fear and cling tighter to his date. Michael's heart would start to beat faster at times from surprise, but he wasn't all that scared like Calum was. At least he was brave enough to keep his eyes open and guide the two throughout the place.

Calum had started to nibble lightly on Michael's jacket, like it would somehow calm him down. He seemed to have gotten carried away when his teeth trailed over to the delinquent leader's bare neck and he started to suck and kiss there.

Michael had some knowledge as to what this was thanks to his best friend. The student body president was trying to give him a love bite, and Michael still continued walking with arms still wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly another jump scare came at the two, scaring Calum some more as his teeth bit down on Michael's skin. The latter boy screamed out in pain and pushed the student body president away from him.

"You just bit me!" Michael snapped. "It hurts like a fucking bitch!"

"Hey, don't swear!" the guy in the costume shouted. "Kids might be in here!"

In annoyance of being bitten by his date and scolded by the haunted house worker, Michael stormed off without Calum.

"W-Wait, Michael!" the student body president called out. "Please, I'm sorry! Don't leave me in here by myself!"

However, the delinquent leader was too ticked off to turn back around. He just kept on marching away, ignoring everything else that was happening.

But when he got near the end and he was able to see the sunlight from outside, he started to regret leaving Calum behind. He was genuinely starting to worry for the brunet and he finally turned on his heels and ran back, practically pushing and shoving everything and everyone in his way.

By the time he had found Calum, he was curled up in a ball on the ground and rocking back and forth, his hands over his head as he started whispering to himself some sort of reassurance. The guy from earlier that had scared Calum into biting Michael was trying to keep the student body president from freaking out while leading other haunted house guests around the intimidated boy.

Michael knelt down beside Calum, placing a hand on top of the panicked boy and making the brunet nearly jump.

"Calum, it's Michael," the delinquent leader said.

"I-I have to get outta here," the brunet whimpered.

Michael sighed. "What a baby." He helped Calum up, the latter boy immediately throwing his arms around his date's waist as Michael wrapped one of his around Calum's shoulder. The delinquent leader thanked the guy in the costume for sticking with the student body president and then the two were making their way throughout the maze and to the exit.

Every time something popped up, Calum's hold on Michael would grow. Michael placed on hand over Calum's for some sort of comfort for the student body president.

"Don't you dare tell anyone what happened," Calum said seriously.

The delinquent leader chuckled as he responded teasingly, "Whatever, my brave one."

The student body president huffed and the two were finally out of the house. Calum had moved away from Michael before Luke and Ashton could see the two.

Ashton walked over to Calum and Michael while Luke trailed behind him. "You guys took longer than I thought," the vice president said, sounding slightly worried. "Did something happen? Are you two okay?"

"It was so dark in there that Calum fell and hurt his everything," Michael bluntly said. "He nearly killed one of the people working in the haunted house." The president's face turned bright red, but neither Ashton nor Luke noticed the change of color in his cheeks.

"Aw, baby," Ashton cooed. "Come here." He walked over to Calum and wrapped his arms around Calum's frame, the brunet raising a brow and his eyes glancing around until they landed on the delinquent leader who seemed to have been fuming a bit with jealousy.

"Okay, Ash, that's enough," the student body president said as he weakly laughed, gently pushing his best friend away.

Ashton just smiled and immediately grabbed Luke's hand, startling the blond delinquent. "Let's go, Lukey!" Then he started dragging Luke away, leaving Michael and Calum behind.

Michael was just about to follow before he felt fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back until his body was surrounded by a strong pair of arms.

"You shouldn't have left me by myself back there," Calum growled into the delinquent's ear.

"But you didn't get hurt or anything," the shorter boy said as he shrugged.

"Oh, but I wouldn't be so sure about you tonight."

The delinquent raised an eyebrow. "If you want to hurt me, why not just do it now?"

Calum chuckled. "In front of all these people? If you say so." His fingers went down to the button of Michael's jeans and the delinquent practically went bug-eyed as he pushed the student body president away.

"What are you doing trying to strip me?!" he screeched, not caring that people were now looking at him with puzzled and strange looks.

"What?" Calum said innocently as a grin came onto his face. "You told me to hurt you now."

"That doesn't require taking my jeans off!"

From a distance, someone began snickering and Michael's eyes immediately snapped in that direction, sending whomever a glare.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Calum said, his amused smile falling from his lips. "Do I have to be blunt around you from now on?"

"It's probably better than being so confusing all the time," the delinquent leader grumbled.

With that being said, the student body president yanked Michael forward until their bodies collided, taking the shorter boy by surprise.

Then he hissed in his ear, "Wait 'til I hurt you by fucking you into your bed tonight to the point where your ass is so sore, you won't be able to walk properly anymore."

Despite how painful all of this sounded to the delinquent, Michael couldn't help the tightness in his jeans. Calum getting angry like this was incredibly hot, and he may or may would mind being unable to walk.

The brunet's hand was making its way down to Michael's bum, making the delinquent practically mewl, "C-Calum--"

"Come on, you love birds!" Luke shouted while Ashton laughed. "We don't have all day!"

Hearing his best friend shouting for them to hurry up was enough to make Michael jump away from Calum, his face completely red. His eyes were glued to the ground and his hand was covering his mouth.

The delinquent leader then started to glare at the student body president. "I really hope you don't hurt me in _that_ kind of way at all," he snapped, "because I'd like to keep my ability to walk, thank you very much."

Calum merely shrugged before he said, "Whatever. It's not like I was serious about that or anything. Let's just get going."

So then the two joined their other friends and the four walked around the fair to find anything else to do.

\------

It was nearing seven o'clock at night and the sun was beginning to set. The two couples mainly just walked around, rode on a bunch of rides, went through some entertaining walk-throughs (nothing scary), and ate lots of food. They were all growing tired, so they decided to go on one last ride before any of them head home.

"Ferris wheel?" Calum asked as he looked up at the ride that was slowly in motion.

"Yeah!" Ashton exclaimed. "I thought it was a nice way to end the day." His hands folded together and he glanced down at the ground.

Luke enveloped his arms around the vice president, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. "Any way is a nice way to end the day if it's spent with you."

Michael burst out laughing and the blond delinquent glared at him. "That's so cheesy and lame!"

"Hush, you." Luke pouted before he grabbed a hold of his date's hand and pulled him towards the line of the ride.

After just standing idly in front of the ride, Michael and Calum decided to go join Luke and Ashton who were already in an intense game of rock, paper, scissors.

The delinquent leader watched in amusement as his best friend kept winning and the vice president frowned every time he was beaten. But each time Ashton lost, Luke leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making the wavy-haired boy smile widely.

When Michael looked over at Calum, he noticed that the brunet was looking at his phone, scrolling and tapping the screen. He decided to be a nosy person and look at Calum's phone screen, seeing that he was simply on Instagram.

As he watched, he noticed that Calum was liking every picture that was posted on his newsfeed--even a picture that looked like a very ugly looking penis.

The delinquent leader averted his gaze away from the screen, slapping his hand over his eyes before he heard Calum laughing beside him.

"It's not what it looks like," he began. "It looks like someone's dick, but really it's just a picture of three pigs."

"Wh-What the hell..." Michael grumbled, his hand falling from his face. Suddenly, he felt another hand slip into his and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Michael glanced down at the intertwined hands before his eyes met Calum's brown ones. The brunet smiled and then his eyes glanced behind Michael before he told him to move up since the line was moving.

Since Ashton and Luke were in front, they got their seats first before the delinquent leader and the student body president got another one right after them. The wheel started moving once again and Michael laughed when he heard Luke exclaim in excitement.

"Look at Malum!" someone shouted and Michael peered down at the ground to see the other delinquents pointing up at him and Calum. He narrowed his eyes at them, trying to tell them to knock it off, but they didn't get the message.

He noticed how everyone except for Leon and another delinquent named Aaron were cheering on for Malum, especially Kay who was encouraging everyone to get louder. The two delinquents that weren't paying attention to the couple on the Ferris wheel were talking to each other while Aaron was happily eating from a bowl filled with chili cheese fries.

"Smoochy, smoochy!" Kay exclaimed, causing everyone else to laugh with her.

"Shut up!" Michael yelled and Calum snickered beside him. "Go away! All of you!"

"Make us!"

The delinquent leader was about to curse at them before the ride came to a halt, surprising Michael a bit.

The voices from the delinquents turned into background noise and Calum tapped Michael's shoulder, making him turn his attention towards him.

"Look at them," Calum said as he pointed towards Ashton whose head was rested against Luke's shoulder while the blond had an arm around the vice president.

Michael thought the sight in front of him was cute, seeing his best friend being all romantic with someone. He was just about o comment something on that before he saw Calum pull out a straw and paper from his pocket.

"Why the hell do you have those?" he asked.

"I kept the straw from when we got a drink earlier," the student body president said. "Thought it might come in handy for something like this."

Michael smirked. "Spitball?"

"Yep."

So the delinquent watched as Calum got his ammo prepared, bringing the straw up to his lips before shooting out a wad of wet paper. Unfortunately, he missed as it went past Ashton's head and towards the ground.

Michael had to hide back his laughter as he watched Calum make more spitballs. The brunet once again brought the straw up to his mouth and spat out the paper, hitting Luke in the back of the neck.

"The fuck?" Luke said aloud, his hand that was farthest from Ashton going to where the spitball had hit him. Without investigating what had hit him, he flicked the spitball off of his neck and resumed to just relaxing again.

Calum shot his third spitball and successfully got it into Ashton's hair. The vice president ruffled his hair, getting the paper ball stuck on his hand. When he drew his hand up to his face to speculate what he got, he shrieked when seeing it was a small ball of paper covered in saliva. He flung it away from him and glared behind him at Calum who quickly hid the straw behind his back.

However, that didn't mean Ashton didn't know that it was Calum. "Knock it off! We're having a moment here!"

"Don't mind me," Calum said innocently. "I'm just throwing spitballs at you guys. Go be all lovey-dovey again."

The vice president glared at the brunet before Luke whispered in his ear about something, making Ashton finally turn away from the two behind them.

"I didn't know you had this side in you," the delinquent leader said, grinning at the brunet who was smirking.

"Well, that side of me is going into permanent sleep," Calum said as he dropped the straw in between him and Michael. "That's something you'll only see once in your life."

Michael pouted. "Why? You're better than when you're a goody two-shoes."

The student body president looked into Michael's green eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I know a part of me that's way better."

"What can be better than you shooting spitballs at your best friend?"

Calum sighed, hitting his forehead with his palm. "I forgot that you're an idiot."

After that, the two didn't say anything more. They both just admired the view as the Ferris wheel started to move once again, the couple's inching their hands closer to each other until they're touching and intertwined.

The delinquent leader and the student body president were nothing like their friends, but they were okay with that. Watching their friends in front of them being cutesy was excessively sentimental anyway.

\------

Once the four left the fair and went somewhere to eat dinner, Luke and Ashton walked off in one way while Michael and Calum went off in another, the two deciding to head over to Michael's place under Calum's request since he said that he didn't want to go home just yet.

By the time they got to Michael's home, Calum excused himself to the bathroom while Michael went off to his room.

When the delinquent entered his room and sat down on his bed, his eyes happened to wander over towards the bag that Calum had brought in earlier that morning. It was empty now, and frankly Michael forgot what the student body president even bought.

But when he spotted two items he didn't recall buying on his bed, he remembered.

At that moment, Calum walked into the room, surprising Michael a bit. His mind started to replay the rather dirty conversation he and Calum exchanged the same morning, but most of the words were from the latter boy.

He also remembered when Calum told him how he was going to hurt him by fucking him into the bed, but the brunet did say that he wasn't being serious about it or anything.

"Anything wrong?" Calum asked and Michael's eyes glanced up at his face.

"N-No," Michael said, becoming flustered.

The student body president merely shrugged as he took a seat beside Michael, lay down, and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take a small nap," the brunet said. "Am I allowed to stay the night?"

"You're not going to do anything funny, are you?"

Calum laughed. "What's your definition of funny?"

"Just... Never mind. Forget it." Michael took over the space left on his bed and curled up into a ball.

"Nooo, tell me," Calum whined as he moved closer to the delinquent leader, slipping his arms around the smaller boy.

"You can stay over. I don't think my mom would mind anyway."

"I don't think that's what funny meant."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Please?"

"I don't like you." Michael buried his face into the pillow as he heard Calum chuckle.

"So when you say funny," the student body president began, "do you mean something like... this?"

The delinquent's breath hitched when he felt a hand slide from his waist to his bum and begin rubbing random patterns there. He only pressed his face deeper into the fluffy pillow, but his breathing was becoming uneven.

Calum's hand moved towards the front and started to snake up Michael's shirt, but the smaller boy grabbed the student body president's wrist and guided him back downwards so his hand was at the jeans.

"H-Here," Michael muttered, making Calum's fingers rub against the button of his jeans.

The student body president seemed to have gotten the message, for he started working on popping open the buttons and pulling the zipper down.

"Hm, you like that?" Calum whispered in Michael's ear, his hand slowly dipping in between Michael's jeans and boxer shorts. "You want me to touch you more, babe?"

Michael's only response was a whimper as he tried to readjust himself so the brunet had easier access in his jeans. His face was starting to heat up, so he turned his head outwards so he was looking at the wall while Calum's chest was pressed against his back.

Suddenly, Calum had stopped all movements and placed a kiss at the helix of Michael's ear that was upwards. "You want more, you beg for it."

"Keep going," the delinquent mumbled, his hand that was still wrapped around Calum's wrist trying to push the student body's president hand deeper, but it wouldn't move.

"That's pathetic. I know you can do better than that."

"D-Don't wanna beg." Michael started moving his hips backwards so his bum was rubbing against Calum, and the brunet responded to this action by thrusting upwards, making Michael gasp.

"What do you want?" Calum lowly asked. "You have to tell me what you want or else I'll never know."

Instead of saying anything, Michael reached behind and grabbed at Calum's bulge, the student body president letting out a breathy moan. Calum moved his hand out of Michael's jeans and the delinquent, with his other hand, tried to get the brunet's hand. However, Calum only placed his hand over Michael's that was searching for his and pushed it against the bed, lacing their fingers together.

Michael's hand that wasn't being held down by Calum's began rubbing against the student body president's developing hard-on, and both of their breaths were becoming erratic.

Eventually, Calum moved on top of the delinquent leader and Michael rolled onto his back. Calum positioned himself in between Michael's legs and his free hand grabbed at Michael's, pinning it down beside Michael's head. They both closed their eyes and Calum pressed his lips to Michael's, moving his against the smaller boy's.

The brunet moved their hands nearly above Michael's head and his lower half started grinding against Michael's. Again, the delinquent started whimpering and bucked his hips upwards. However, the feeling wasn't enough for him, and he certainly wanted more.

When they broke the kiss, Michael spoke in a quiet voice as his hard-on twitched underneath his tight jeans. "C-Calum, please."

"'Please' what?" Calum pressed on, smirking down at the panting delinquent. "Be more specific, babe."

"Clothes. O-Off. Now."

Calum shook his head, tsking. "So demanding. Is this what you call begging?"

"Pl-Please--I want you t-to strip me. To touch me. To kiss me." Michael gulped before his lips parted and he wrapped his legs around Calum's waist and mumbled the last part. "To f-fuck me. Please, Cal."

The student body president's grin was wider now and he rested his forehead against the delinquent's. "Your begging could improve in some parts here and there." Michael frowned, but Calum continued on. "But this'll do just fine."

With that being said, the brunet started kissing Michael again, one hand moving to the zipper of the delinquent's jacket and zipping it downwards. Once the flaps of the jacket were pushed to the side, he let one hand run under Michael's shirt, moving the bottom of the clothing upwards.

He started trailing kisses from the smaller boy's lips and made his way towards his neck, alternating between kissing and biting his skin.

"You probably figured this out by now, Clifford," Calum said while Michael's panting grew louder, "but I'm in charge. I take the lead, and whatever you do that I do not like will certainly not end well for you. So be a good boy for me and I will make you feel very, very good."

Michael nodded as he breathed out, "Y-Yes, I-I'll be your good boy."


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance in how inappropriate and poorly written this chapter is.

At this point, both Michael and Calum were stripped down to their boxers, the student body president in between the delinquent's legs as he rubbed their hips together.

Michael was a panting mess and his head was turned to his side, his neck exposed enough for Calum to place his lips onto it to kiss and suck on the smooth skin.

"May I tell you something?" the brunet asked. "I've marked you before, you know."

"Y-You have?" Michael said, his green eyes trying their best to look over at the student body president.

Calum nodded. "I thought it was obvious when I accidentally let it slip that you had other hickeys, but you're such an airhead, of course you didn't figure that out." The delinquent was blushing even more than before and Calum brought his hand up to caress his red cheek. "You thought that guy that jumped you made them, but really I was the one who did. Also, if anyone ever laid a finger on you, I will personally hunt them down and give them a piece of my mind for touching what's _mine._ "

"Calum!" Michael gasped when Calum moved his hips against his. He squeezed his eyes shut and then chewed on his bottom lip.

"Was that clear enough? Remember, Clifford: You're mine and only mine."

Before Michael could say anything, he felt his boxer shorts being tugged down by Calum and he squeaked, bringing his hands to cover his length.

"I-I change my mind," Michael quickly said. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"After making me hard, you're backing out now?" Calum asked. Then he shook his head. "Fine. Suit yourself. I'm not going to force you, because that is just wrong."

When the brunet drew himself away, he sat himself on the edge of the bed, leaning over to pick up his discarded jeans on the ground. He slipped his legs into them, pulling the pants all the way up until they were fixed on him.

Michael quickly readjusted his boxer shorts until the band of it was gripping his waist. But as he watched Calum dress himself, he was starting to think whether stopping him from proceeding was a good idea.

"W-Wait," the delinquent blurted out, earning the student body president's attention.

"Yes?" Calum asked.

Michael gulped as he glanced down and hooked his thumbs at his boxers, slowly pulling them down. His heart beat increased and soon he had gotten the only clothing he was wearing around his knees.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Calum inch closer to him and pull the delinquent's boxers completely off until he was completely naked.

"Second thoughts?" the student body president asked, smirking and Michael was beginning to feel embarrassed again, curling into himself like he could somehow hide from Calum. "Why so nervous? Nobody's watching."

"Y-You must be nobody then," Michael mumbled. Then he felt Calum pull him onto his lap, and the delinquent kept his eyes anywhere but on Calum's face.

"Don't worry. It's just you and me in here." The brunet let his hand on Michael trail down until it was dangerously close to the red-haired boy's length. "Remember what I told you? Your body is for my eyes only."

Michael bit on his bottom lip, nodding before he finally looked at Calum and pushed their lips together. He readjusted himself so he was straddling over the student body president, pressing himself so close to Calum that his hard-on was making contact with both of their bodies.

The delinquent's breath hitched when feeling two hands behind on his bum, squeezing it. He rested his forehead against Calum's, heavy puffs of breath leaving him.

"I need to take off my jeans," the brunet informed Michael. "I'm getting too tight."

Nodding his head, Michael moved away from Calum, sitting on the back of his legs as he watched the other boy stand and pull down his jeans and boxers. From staring at how big Calum was, the delinquent's face turned a bright shade of red and he quickly averted his eyes away. However, he couldn't help but look back at Calum's growing hard-on anyway.

Calum slowly approached the red-haired boy and pushed him down against the bed, hovering above him as he was in between his legs. Their hard-ons were against each other and both boys gazed into each other's eyes.

Without saying anything, Calum connected their lips together, their eyes closing as Calum moved his hips against Michael's. The delinquent moaned into the kiss, bringing his legs inwards but didn't get far since the student body president was still in between them.

As the two kissed, Calum reached his hand over to where the condom and lube were located and drew them closer to him.

The brunet broke away from the panting delinquent and then looked down at the bottle of lube, popping it open with one hand. He went to sit on his legs, squirting some of the substance from the bottle onto three of his fingers.

"D-Don't hurt me," Michael said in a soft voice.

"Baby," Calum said, looking up at the red-haired delinquent's face, "you don't really have a say in how I fuck you, you know."

Michael's eyes widened from the response he received, and before he could say anything more, Calum had already pushed a finger inside his hole.

"F-Fuck," the delinquent cursed, his eyes closing and his head tilting to the side. He bit down on his bottom lip, and he was sure that he could taste his blood.

As Calum wriggled his digit deeper into the delinquent, Michael gasped and clenched around the finger making its way inside him. His mouth fell agape and his back arched, the delinquent not used to the feeling at all.

The student body president didn't even give the red head time to adjust before he was already knuckles deep in, curling his finger around and driving the smaller boy insane. He gave no warning at all when he pulled out and pushed his finger back in.

"C-Calum!" Michael screamed aloud when a bundle of nerves were hit inside him, his toes curling inwards. The brunet continued moving his single digit in and out in erratic patterns that matched the delinquent's breathing.

"So hot," Calum said in a low voice, his hard-on wanting to already be inside the beautiful boy before him. "So fucking hot."

"M-More, please," Michael begged, the pain he felt soon being replaced with pleasure as he rocked back against Calum's finger.

When the student body president believed that the red-haired boy was prepped enough with one finger, he pulled out and pressed two fingers at Michael's hole before pushing them inside.

At this point, Michael was practically a mess. He was panting heavily and he would writhe in his spot, trying to ease the pain as much as possible.

Michael grew tight around Calum's two fingers, making the student body president push inside harder.

"Shit!" the red-haired boy shouted when pain of being scissored sourced through him. Instead of trying to move against Calum's finger, he moved away, but the student body president only followed. "H-Hurts."

"Good," was all that the brunet responded with, his finger thrusting in and out of Michael.

"G-Gentle, please."

Calum shook his head. "For three years, you've been a pain in the ass to me with your delinquent ways. This is merely payback, baby."

The delinquent winced when Calum's two fingers were now all the way inside him. Tears prickled his eyes from the pain he was feeling, and he couldn't imagine what it would feel like if the student body president was to actually put his length in him.

"Even while crying, you're still beautiful," Calum commented, leaning over the red-haired boy and pressing his lips to his. "So beautiful."

"Please, Calum," Michael pleaded. "Hurts t-too much. Be gentle with me."

Hearing the desperateness in the delinquent's voice, the brunet thought it over for a bit. Should he comply with Michael's wish?

Once he made up his decision, he drew out his fingers and then forced three in all at once, making Michael's back arch even more as a choked gasp escaped him.

The delinquent's eyes were blown wide, his hands grabbing a fistful of the sheets beneath him and his heels digging into the bed. The pain to him was intolerable, and it was only the brunet's fingers.

After moving his lubed digits inside of Michael, Calum was sure that he had prepped Michael enough for the real deal.

"Hands and knees," he ordered as he moved away from the delinquent leader. "It'll hurt less that way, and I won't go easy on you."

"I-It's my first time," Michael said, rolling onto his stomach before doing as told.

"Like I said, not going easy." Calum picked up the condom and slipped it on his hard-on that was twitching to be inside of the delinquent already. He coated his covered length with the lube and then leaned over so his chest was pressed against Michael's back. He whispered lowly, "Ready?"

"W-Wait a moment."

And for once, Calum listened. He wrapped one arm around Michael and placed kisses all over his back, as if it would calm the delinquent down.

Michael readjusted himself so he was on his elbows instead. He asked for Calum to place his hand on top of his, and that's what the brunet did. 

Once Michael took in a deep breath and let it out, he then said. "Okay. I'm ready now. J-Just go." Then he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for what's to come next.

"All right, babe," the student body president said as he pulled away so his back was straighter. He lined his hard-on up with the delinquent leader's hole and then pushed in.

As Calum rocked into Michael, the red-haired boy let out rather loud moans and gasps that synchronized with the movements. His teeth bit harshly down on his bottom lip, once again drawing tiny bits of blood.

The pace of the thrusts quickened, and Michael's eyes were forming even more tears as the pain in his bum grew worse every time.

When the walls around his length clenched, Calum thrusted in harder this time, getting more of himself deep inside of Michael. Then he repeated his action one more time, and he managed to find the delinquent's good spot, a pleasurable moan sounding from the smaller boy.

"Fuck, again!" Michael shouted, nails digging into the sheets. When Calum had hit his prostate, it somehow canceled out all pain he felt and he just wanted to feel that amazing feeling once again.

So the student body president pulled out before slamming back in with a grunt, once again getting that same spot. The delinquent threw his head back, yet another sweet, beautiful moan leaving him.

Calum continued his rough actions and he felt himself approaching his high, but he refused to release until the delinquent went first. So with one hand, he wrapped it around Michael's hard cock and began pumping him nice and well.

That alone was enough to drive Michael to the edge, and then he let out one last moan that was louder than any other ones he made as he climaxed all over the sheets beneath him.

"Ah, fuck," Calum growled through his gritted teeth, and soon he was following after, coming into the condom.

Michael was beginning to see black dots dance over his eyes as he rested his head against the pillow and just wanting to collapse right there. After giving a few slow thrusts, Calum finally pulled out, and the emptiness made Michael whine.

The student body president peeled the used condom from him, tying it up and searching around the room for a trash bin. When he couldn't find one, he went over to Michael's window, opened it up, and chucked the thing out. He watched as it fell into a bush below.

Calum shut the window and went back to where Michael was now lying on his side, complaining about how now his ass hurts. That only made the brunet smirk, because that was what he was aiming for anyway.

His eyes went over to the cum that had dirtied the sheets and he sighed, knowing that he would have to pull them off and get them washed right away.

He reached for where his boxer shorts were on the ground and he pulled them on. Then he turned his attention towards Michael.

"Get up," the student body president ordered the delinquent. He watched in amusement as Michael attempted to get off the bed by standing on his feet, only to tumble to the ground face first.

He figured Michael wasn't the brightest person in the world, but he didn't actually think he would try to stand.

"Calum, help me up," Michael said, waving one arm up.

Instead of doing as requested, Calum went over to the bed and pulled the sheets off, walking out of the room and laughing to himself when the red-haired boy kept screaming for him to come back.

Calum went to the bathroom where a basket filled with dirty clothes were and he placed the sheets right in it. Then he returned back to the room, seeing Michael trying to get back onto the bed on his own.

"How's your ass?" the brunet asked nonchalantly.

"Sore as fuck," Michael grumbled, getting onto his side so his back was towards Calum.

"Exactly what I was shooting for." The student body president moved back onto the bed, draping one arm over the delinquent's waist. "The pain will go away."

"I hate you." The red head curled into himself a bit, burying his face into the pillow.

The brunet merely chuckled. "I love you, too."

\------

Calum was the first to wake up the next morning before Michael, the smaller boy snoozing away still.

The delinquent somehow managed to roll himself on top of Calum, his head resting on the student body president's chest while his arms were underneath the taller boy. Small breaths left from in between his lips that were slightly parted, and the sight of him sleeping just looked so adorable.

As he admired Michael's sleeping state, Calum smiled, running his fingers through Michael's red hair and earning a content sigh from him. With his other hand, he rubbed at the delinquent's slightly sore bum like it would make the pain go away.

Things were quiet and nice for the first five minutes, but then a ringing noise sounded, making Calum turn his attention towards his jeans on the floor. He didn't want to leave the bed just yet, but he feared that his ringing phone would disturb the delinquent from his slumber.

So Calum gently moved Michael off of him without waking him up and then moved over to his jeans, fishing out his phone from his pocket and looking at the screen to see it was Ashton. He looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning, and he wondered why his best friend would call him at a time like now.

He decided to answer anyway to see what Ashton wanted. "Yeah, Ash?" Calum asked.

A muffled scream was heard from the other end, making the student body president pull the phone away from his ear.

"Ash, are you okay?" Calum questioned, sounding genuinely worried now.

" _No, I'm not!_ " the vice president exclaimed. " _I'm not okay! I'm conflicted!_ "

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

" _I-I—_ " He didn't get to finish before he began hyperventilating. Calum told him to breathe slowly and then tell him what happened when he was ready. " _Cal, I don't know what to do._ "

"Tell me what's wrong right now, Ash," Calum said.

" _I-It's about Luke, _" Ashton began. "_ H-He—I—_"

"Yeah?"

" _I don't know how to tell Luke that I want him to fuck me already!_ "

Calum blinked at the wall before him. Then he burst out into laughter, regretting doing so when he heard Michael grumble and mumble something about what was going on.

"Just straight up tell him," the brunet advised. "Can't you just do that?"

" _He thinks I'm too innocent! When I told him that I wanted to have sex, he brushed it off like it was something I said in the heat of the moment, but I really want to be fucked by him! _" Ashton groaned. " _Oh, shit. I woke my mom up. I'll text you. Bye._ "__

__Before Calum could even say anything, the line went dead._ _

__"What happened?" the delinquent asked, his voice showing he was tired still._ _

__"Nothing, babe," Calum said, sitting back down on the bed and combing his digits through Michael's hair. "Go back to sleep."_ _

__Michael hummed in response before he plopped his face into the pillow and was once again unconscious._ _

__Calum lay down beside the delinquent and planted kisses onto the smaller boy's shoulder. Once he was satisfied with the number of kisses he gave, he decided to drift to sleep, ignoring the beep his phone made that indicated that Ashton texted him._ _

__He could help his best friend out with his sexual conflict later on in the day._ _

__\------_ _

__With their hands held together, Michael and Calum walked into Pizza Planet and spotted Luke and Ashton near the skeeball game. The two were versing each other and the vice president was ahead by many points since Luke was too busy admiring Ashton's competitive side._ _

__Luke scored some points, but not as much as Ashton who was cheering since he supposedly won (even though the taller blond didn't even get himself too involved in the first place)._ _

__The delinquent and student body president approached the two, capturing their attention. Ashton immediately hopped over to Calum, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from Michael._ _

__"Wait, what is it?" Calum asked in confusion, but Ashton just hushed him as he led him away from the two delinquents._ _

__Michael and Luke watched the two until they were far away and then the delinquent leader looked up at his best friend._ _

__"What happened between you and Ashton?" Michael asked._ _

__Luke shrugged. "Nothing really," he answered. "We just went back to my place, watched movies, cuddled, and fell asleep. Except when I woke up, he wasn't at my place anymore. But he left me a cute note, saying that he went home and told me to meet him up here."_ _

__"Well, Calum and I did stuff together, too." Michael's smile grew, but then it disappeared when recalling the pain. "But it hurt a lot."_ _

__"Wait, Calum hurt you?" The blond's eyes glared over at where Calum was talking to Ashton._ _

__The delinquent leader nodded. "And when I told him to not hurt me, he just went on doing it anyway."_ _

__"Stay here, Mikey." Luke walked towards where the student council members were. When he got to them, he grabbed Calum by the shirt and yanked him towards him._ _

__"Luke!" Ashton shouted, trying to get said person to unhand the student body president._ _

__"What's your deal?!" the brunet shouted._ _

__"What the hell did you do to Mikey?!" Luke yelled in his face._ _

__Calum furrowed his eyebrows. "What did I do?"_ _

__"You hurt him! I swear, if you do that again—"_ _

__"It's rough sex! Of course, it's going to hurt him!"_ _

__The blond delinquent just stared at Calum, all anger leaving him. He finally let go of Calum's shirt, taking one step back._ _

__"Luke!" Michael called out, rushing over to the three. "It's okay! It felt great afterwards. It hurt really badly at first, but then it got better."_ _

__"O-Oh," was all that Luke said, his face turning a bright shade of red. Out of random instinct, he grabbed Ashton's arm and pulled him towards him, burying his blushing face in the vice president's curls._ _

__"Speaking of sex," Ashton spoke up, turning his head to the side slightly to get a better look at Luke, "when's our turn coming?"_ _

__"Wh-When you're ready," Luke mumbled._ _

__The vice president just rolled his eyes, looking at Calum with a look that said, 'See?'_ _

__Michael inched his way closer to the student body president, slowly wrapping his arms around him. Calum looked at him with a fond expression on his face, placing one arm around his shoulder._ _

__"But Luke," the delinquent leader spoke up, "aren't you the one who needs to be ready? I mean, you're the one who's afraid of having sex."_ _

__"Michael!" Luke suddenly snapped up, his wide eyes looking at his best friend as his face grew even redder._ _

__"You? Afraid of having sex?" Ashton questioned, his countenance showing slight amusement at this new discovery._ _

__"Don't you practically undress Ashton with your eyes every time you see him?" Calum asked, raising an eyebrow._ _

__Luke stuttered, "I—"_ _

__"I never took you as the innocent type. And you try to make it like I'm the one who's too innocent." The vice president chuckled, pulling away from Luke and holding his hand. "Come on, Lukey. We can have some real fun elsewhere."_ _

__The blond delinquent gulped before he slowly nodded his head, letting Ashton pull him out of the place._ _

__"Well, that went quite well now, didn't it?" the student body president commented. "Anyway, what do you want to d—"_ _

__Michael had cut Calum off by connecting their lips together into a passionate kiss, not caring that they were practically standing in the middle of the building._ _

__When they pulled apart, the delinquent leader grinned and said, "We can start by getting something to eat first. I'm hungry."_ _

__Calum smiled. "Yeah, sure."_ _

__Then the two, once again with their fingers interlaced with each other, went to get themselves pizza for breakfast._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end, yep. There are two extra chapters that can only be found on my Wattpad, but they are not of Malum. You don't have to read it.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around for this story (: I hope you enjoy the rest of your life.


End file.
